Equality
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: It's the end of the school year, summer is coming and the parties are everywhere. A good time to finally unwind. But unfortunately Clyde doesn't hold his alcohol so well. So sometimes, Craig has to take care of him. Cryde - complete -
1. Whiskey equals affection

**I had inspiration for another Cryde fic so here it is! Not a one shot, don't worry ;)**

**This fic depics the (mis)use of alcohol, please remember: alcohol is dangerous and for the record I don't try to glorify it. I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Whiskey equals Affection**

Clyde really shouldn't hang out with Stan so much, he always ended up drunk when he did that. The black haired boy always had some liquor on him, mostly whiskey and always shared it willingly with Clyde. The two of them were both always under a lot of stress to not drink, with hockey tournaments almost every time and school and jobs but whenever they could: they would get wasted. Their coach sometimes reprimanding them for showing up hung over on the hockey field.

Stan didn't drink as much as he used to. After one tantrum by Kyle in the middle of class he laid off it for a bit. Until Kyle went home on parties that is. Then he found Clyde and they would do shots together. It was only at parties and very often they didn't have the opportunity at all due to girls throwing themselves at one of them but when they had the time they would go for it. Sometimes they would ignore Kyle all together and get drunk anyway. But now, the school year was over and the parties were everywhere. Parents seemed to have realized that keeping their children indoors when it was warm, school was over and they were in the need for a party was useless. Clyde loved this time of year: everybody relaxed, no obligations and getting drunk with Stan. Just like now.

"Okay, okay, one more shot, because I can see Kyle looking at us and he ain't happy." Stan said, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniels. They both had a grin on their faces. Whiskey made Clyde feel giddy and happy and loving. Right now he loved Stan and his bottle of whiskey. Doing shots was the best, he decided.

"Sure." Clyde agreed, pushing his shot glass towards Stan.

"What are we toasting to this time?" Stan asked, filling their glasses.

Clyde proposed: "Sex?"

"Dude! We did that the last three times, think of something else."

"Blow jobs?"

"Oh, _hell_ yeah." They clinked their glasses together and threw them back. The soft, soothing feeling of the booze was warming him up and clouding his mind. The party was already fully going: music blasting, people dancing and Butters puking in the front yard.

"Speaking of meddling friends…" Stan gestured towards the other side of the room where Craig's blue eyes met Clyde's. He looked like a stern parent who just discovered his child had secretly been smoking. Craig always disapproved of Clyde getting drunk. Normally Clyde would be a bit annoyed, but now he just loved his friend more because of it. Craig was his best friend after all.

"Still looking after you the way he does?" Stan smacked his lips to get some whiskey of his lips.

Clyde raised his glass at the glaring figure at the other side of the room. "Yup, like my mom." Craig had brought Clyde home after a night like this more than once.

"Why doesn't he drink?" Asked Stan.

Clyde shrugged and grabbed the bottle and stealthily poured some into their glasses. "He says he doesn't get it why people need to intoxicate themselves to have a good time. Just as well though, at least then we have a designated driver." He smiled at his black-haired friend across the room, who raised his eyebrow at him.

"Dude!" Stan had noticed his refilled glass. But his reply sounded more like he felt obligated to protest. They silently clinked their glasses together.

"To, uhm, hand jobs!" Stan said. They had barely downed their drinks when Kyle appeared at their side.

"I think that that is enough, Stan." Stan slung his arm around his best friend, drew him in and kissed him on his curls.

"Why are you so strict, Kyle? I thought we agreed that was only for the bedroom!" The redhead blushed as Stan and Clyde laughed loudly.

"I love you, man." Stan murmured in Kyle's ear and Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, all right." Kyle could never stay mad at his best friend, especially when he turned all gay on him even though Stan was straight. Clyde grinned and got up. He felt like dancing and as soon as he entered the dance floor he was hijacked. Bebe this time. She pushed her body up against his, boobs rubbing against his chest. The music sounded so much better when he had had something to drink and girls felt so much softer and nicer too.

He grinned again and grabbed her ass, grinding their bodies together, completely loosing himself in the music. He enjoyed Bebe's presence a lot and his eyes drifted over her back and her backside he grinned. His eyes swept over the crowd, taking in the people present at the part. Token was dancing with Annie, hands dangerously low on her hips. In some corner: Kyle and Cartman who appeared to be bickering about something, standing rather close together. And near the door: Craig talking with Tweek, their blond friend was too jittery to dance.

After a while Bebe murmured something in his ear about going outside and he whispered his response in her ear.

"Sounds great." She pulled him away from the dance floor but when they passed the door he was stopped by Craig who grabbed his arm.

"It's late, let's go home."

"But, but, _Craig_…" he pointed to Bebe who was smiling and trying to tug Clyde outside.

"_Now_, Clyde." Craig looked sternly down at him and Clyde groaned in defeat.

"Okay, okay." He turned to Bebe and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll call you, okay." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and stroked his arm as he was dragged away by Craig. But Clyde was popular and couldn't leave so easily. He had to hug Token goodbye, slap Stan on the back and thank him for the whiskey and was pulled into hugs and kisses by some of the girls. They got outside and Craig got his car keys as Clyde stumbled across the yard. He caught up with Craig and declared to the world in general:

"I like these parties." He felt so overcome with love for the gathering they had had. And when he caught sight of Craig he felt overcome with love for him as well. He giggled and clutched Craig from behind as he was about to open the door.

"But I like you the most, Craig." He hugged his tall friend from behind, burying his head between his shoulder blades nuzzling the cloth of his jacket.

"Just get in the car." Craig shook him off and got in. Clyde walked around the car, waving at Token one last time before getting in. He sighed and buckled up as Craig drove away.

"Shall we get something to eat first?"

Craig groaned. "It's late."

"But I'm hungry!" He whined.

Craig snorted. "What else is new?"

"Craaaaig." He grabbed Craig's thigh and leaned in, whining in his ear. "I wanna eeeat." Craig flinched.

"Fuck, you're annoying when you're drunk."

"Please, Craig, please!" He pressed his cheek against Craig's.

"I have some leftover pizza at my place."

Craig squeezed his thigh harder and shouted. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Let's go to your place! Oh, God, yes!"

"Hold your orgasm, Clyde." But they arrived at Craig's house and Clyde stumbled out of the car, still giggling.

"Keep it down, will you?" Craig unlocked the door. They walked inside and went up the stairs. Clyde tiptoed into Craig's room but stumbled over his own feet, falling forward and clutched the lamp, which fell over and he fell onto the floor. Craig sighed and looked up at the ceiling, obviously silently praying for patience.

"Just sit down and I'll get the pizza." Clyde got up, room still spinning a bit and he put the lamp up, trying to figure out where it had been before it had ended up on the floor. He sat down on Craig's tiny sofa and closed his eyes. He felt the floor move and he opened his eyes quickly. Craig came in with a plate with cold pizza on it and a big glass of water. Clyde immediately grabbed the plate and dove in.

"Oh my God, this is so good." He moaned with his mouth full, taking big bites of the pizza. Craig sat down next to him, squeezing their legs together.

"Drink this." He pushed the glass into Clyde's free hand.

"Mnot thirsty." Clyde mumbled.

"You'll thank me in the morning." Craig grabbed a slice of pizza before Clyde would eat it all. They ate in silence and Craig drunk his glass of water. He yawned and rested his head on Craig's shoulder.

"Can I crash here?"

"Thought you would ask that."

"Soooo, can I?"

"Sure, it's fine." Clyde got up unsteadily and nearly fell in Craig's lap.

"Come on, you drunk dumbass." Craig grabbed his arm and led him towards his bed, it was a twin bed, big enough for the two of them to lay in without being uncomfortably close. Normally Craig would forbid him to sleep in it with him, because he said he was sure that Clyde would kick him in his sleep. But on very rare occasions, such as when it was too late at night to get out a spare bed from the attic would he make a compromise on it. Or maybe it was because Clyde wasn't waiting on it and just sagged down on Craig's bed, taking off his shirt. Craig looked down at him.

"You really shouldn't drink so much, Clyde."

"You're not my mom." He mumbled as he kicked off his shoes. He fell back on Craig's bed, not bothering to ask permission for it, and got out his phone and tried to text his father. His tongue peaked out as he retyped his text three times finally settling on.

_"Craching by Craigs placce."_

Craig walked to his closet and pulled out an old t shirt and threw it at Clyde. Clyde clumsily put it on, it was way too tight on him but for the night it would be fine. Craig sat down on his side of the bed, taking off his clothes and putting on some old pajama jeans and an old red racer t shirt. Clyde dropped his phone on the floor and struggled out of his jeans.  
They got under the covers. Craig turned the light off. Clyde closed his eyes and let the feel of Craig's clean sheets and the smell of the pillow wash over him. Craig's smell was everywhere and it made him relaxed and calm. It always did. He felt Craig's presence nearby, even when they were not touching. Suddenly he felt overcome with love for his friend and he wondered why they didn't do this more often.

"Pst! Hey, hey Craig."

"What."

"I like sleeping in the same bed as you."

"That's good."

"Why don't we do it more often?" He reached out and stroked Craig's shoulder.

"Because you talk too much when you drink." Craig turned to lay on his back and looked at Clyde who was slumped on his stomach. Clyde pulled himself up on his elbows and looked down at his stoic friend in the soft light of the streetlamp outside.

"Do you mind?"

"Yes."

"Sorry." He lay down, this time on Craig's chest.

"Dude…"

"You're so warm, Craig. It's nice." He heard him groan in exasperation but he ignored it. Especially when he felt Craig's arm around his shoulder and pull him closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, all right. Just don't drool on me or anything."

"Can't promise it." He fell asleep.

**XXX**

He awoke feeling really relaxed. He was warm, but not too much and very comfortable. He realized that was because he was lying on Craig's warm chest again. Craig's arm around his shoulder. It was all very nice. But he knew Craig was probably awake already. He lifted his head only to realize he had lain in a small wet spot. Drool.

"Oops." He grunted in his morning voice. He looked up and he met Craig's stare.

"I told you not to drool on me." Craig also had a low morning rumble instead of his usual voice. He had one arm behind his head, looking down on Clyde on his chest. His eyes were already alert and had a stern look in them. Clyde grinned and leaned up, looking down on Craig.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Fuck, I hate it when you're like this." Clyde leaned in and placed his head on Craig's collarbone, sighing contently.

"I want to get up."

"Aren't you comfortable like this?"

"No."

Clyde just chuckled and wrapped his arm more around Craig, pressing his body against his side.

"Yeah you are." He then made a low snoring sound, pretending to go back to sleep.

"God damn it." Craig muttered and he grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him off. Clyde just gripped him harder.

"Clyde, let go." Stern, stern voice. Clyde just moved closer, flinging his leg over Craig's, trapping him.

"CLYDE!"

"Okay, okay." Clyde mumbled defeated and moved away. Craig got up immediately, moving to stand in his room. Clyde took the opportunity to lay down across the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Hmm." Clyde really couldn't be bothered, having the bed all to himself was amazing. It still felt so clean, he wondered how Craig did that. He heard Craig leave the room and he sighed contently, drinking in the feel of the soft covers and the slight smell of Craig that still hung around him. Craig always smelled great, all the girls in school talked about it. When they had made a list named 'Boys that smell nice' he had come in first. Cartman coming in last, again. It had been a good day for Kyle.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard the door open and some angry mumbling. Then the covers were yanked off of him.

"What-, CRAIG!" He whined, pressing his face into his pillow.

"I'm going to get some coffee, when I get back you better be up." Craig left the room again. Boy, he really was cranky in the morning. Clyde sighed and got up, grabbed his clothes and walked into the shower. He showered quickly and dressed in his clothes from last night. Borrowing a shirt from Craig to wear during the day was out of the question, Craig was way too skinny.

It was okay to sleep in, but even that only barely. Clyde remembered a sleep over a few months ago a when he had spilled hot chocolate all over himself and Craig had lend him one of his shirts. It had been an extremely tight fit making him, as Token pointed out laughing hysterically, look really, really gay. Even Tweek had laughed a little. Craig had merely turned pink and had resumed watching Red Racer.

When he came back, fully dressed and hair still most, Craig was already back. He had gone out to get some coffee from Tweek Bros. Grinning, Clyde took his double latte vanilla with extra sugar. Craig always commented that Clyde would do from a stroke before he was thirty. Needless to say, Craig only drank double espressos. Craig was still silent and Clyde just couldn't keep quiet.

"Want to play Xbox?" Craig was still silent for a bit before responding.

"Okay, sure." They quickly hooked up the controllers and booted up the Xbox. Clyde made sure to let Craig win, without making it too obvious. Craig loved winning. And Clyde saw a small smile appear on Craig's face even though Clyde was sure that Craig could tell he was losing deliberately. After a few games he decided it was time to go.

"I think I gotta go, man." Craig nodded and led him to the front door. There, Clyde turned to Craig.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"That's okay." But he was still smiling a bit. Clyde threw his arms around him and Craig very tentatively hugged him back. Craig wasn't a big fan of physical contact.

"Glad it was good for you too." He smiled in Craig's hair. A soft grumble in annoyance came in return. Clyde pulled back, keeping his arms around Craig's neck and smiling up at him .

"No, really. Thanks, Craig."

"I told you, it's okay." Craig looked down at him, still smiling very, very faintly. It was Craig's way of saying: I love you dude. Clyde just had to tell him back.

"I love you man!"

"Good, now will you please go?" Clyde laughed and stepped away, ruffling Craig's hair as he did so.

"See you later, dude."

"Whatever, Clyde."

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in a review :)**


	2. Cider equals confusion

**Thank you for your reviews! It's nice to know you all enjoy the Cryde love!**

**This story is a bit more slow paced than my last Cryde fic, I hope you like it just the same. The M rating is for later chapters, I don't like changing it later on. So don't worry, there will be smut later on! I like to build towards it, just as in this chapter ;)**

**Ooohhh, tension...**

**Cider equals confusion**

Clyde clicked his pen against the wood of his desk, thinking of a possible answer. Sunlight was slowly seeping into the classroom, heating up the small space even more.

Just one more question and he was done. One more question and it was really summer. Their last test before the long and welcoming summer was finally there. For some reason the last test was always history and it took place sometime after the last tests, but then the school year was really over.

He looked around the classroom at the other people. Some people hadn't even shown up for this last test as they were still hungover from a party. There were only a few of the boys left. Stan and Token were already done with their test but he knew they were waiting for them outside.

Kyle was running his hand through his hair repeatedly and was sweating profusely. From nerves, Clyde knew. Kyle always did well but was afraid it was never good enough for his mom. Kenny sat next to him, eyes at the red heads desk, trying to read Kyle's paper. Tough thing to do because Kyle's scribble was only readable up close. Cartman sat behind them, thinking of an answer and biting his pen, absentmindedly looking at Kyle's messy curls.

Clyde's eyes swept over the room, settling on Tweek who sat near the window. Shaking slightly, as always, looking at his paper and mouthing the words of a question and flinching continuously. He looked to Tweek's right and immediately met Craig's stern eyes. He stared back at Clyde, lounging in his chair, hair reflecting the sunlight and a pen in his mouth as he gnawed on it. Clyde grinned shyly. Craig didn't move a muscle but he did wink quickly. Clyde felt himself blush and he looked back at the question on his paper. He decided: what the hell and jotted down a date.

He walked up to the teacher and handed in his paper and walked outside, looking back one last time when he was at the door. Tweek was slowly, but surely biting through his pen and Craig's eyes were on him again, cheeks pink from the sunlight. Clyde mouthed "I'll wait" at him and Craig nodded.

Outside he was greeted by Token and Stan who were lounging near the lockers.

"Hey man, how did it go?" Stan said from the floor where he sat cross-legged reading a magazine.

"Okay, I guess." Clyde dropped his backpack on the floor.

"How are the others doing?" Token asked.

Clyde couldn't help but grin. "Well, Tweek is flipping a shit like always and Kenny is trying to read Kyle's answers." Stan snorted and flipped a page in his magazine. "Craig doesn't seem to give a damn. "

"As per usual." Stan commented, grinning too. "How's Kyle doing?"

"Terrible." They turned and saw Kenny walk towards them. "I swear, he's started to tug out his hair from nerves." He flopped down next to Stan. "Couldn't read a single one of his answers, his writing is even more cramped than usual."

"Well, they will be finished soon won't they?" As if on cue the bell rang and the others came out of the classroom. Stan got immediately and walked to Kyle.

"Oh God, Stan, I'm sure I've failed, I did terrible!" The redhead rambled, hair sticking out in every direction. Stan pulled him into a hug. Cartman was behind him and for once didn't make fun of Kyle's hair that looked more like a exploded carrot than ever. He had probably decided the Jew had enough trouble as it was. Clyde's eyes immediately settled on his tall black-haired friend who was closely followed by a jittery Tweek.

"So Craig, how did it go?" Craig just shrugged as he looked down at Clyde.

"Good enough to have passed, just glad it's over." Tweek clutched his backpack hard and winced.

"B-but what I've failed! I don't want to do the test again! I hate history!"

"Relax, Tweek! We won't hear the results until a month." Token said soothingly, placing a hand on Tweek's trembling shoulder.

"And until then!" Kenny exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. "Party at Stark's pond! Who's with me?" Some murmurs arose. Kenny cleared his throat and reached into his backpack and held up a couple of bottles cider.

"I said." Making a wild dancing movement in the hallway. "Who's with me!" Now cheers did erupt from Stan and Cartman so Kenny led the way out. Clyde looked back at his friends.

"I think I'll join them. All these test have made me worn out."

Token nodded. "Me too."

"I think I'll take Tweek home, he looks like he needs to be somewhere alone now." Craig said with a look at their nervous friend. Clyde felt oddly sad for Craig not joining them.

"W-would you? Thanks Craig!" He looked relieved up at Craig. Craig was easily the tallest of the four of them, Clyde mused. And obviously the most attractive one, girls were always swooning over his dark, mysterious nature and his smooth black hair. Clyde frowned and turned to Token.

"Let's go." With one look at Craig and Tweek they followed the other four out of the hallway.

**XXX**

"What the hell is this stuff any way?" Token asked as they sat down in the grass. He picked up a bottle of cider and looked at it. Clyde just grabbed one and opened it pouring it into a cup Kenny had brought with him.

"Well, I'm sharing it with you guys for _free_." Kenny said frowning. "Just take it or leave it." Token shrugged and took a sip, wincing at the cheap taste of it. Clyde leaned back and just let the soothing feel of the alcohol wash over him. It felt good to let go. Soon the parties were going to be everywhere, all teenagers celebrating that they were free at last. He looked at Stan and Kyle across from them. Stan was still comforting the redhead who was babbling and looking around frantically. Cartman had had it and sat down next to Kyle, took a bottel of cider and grabbed the redhead.

"Hey!" But he was already pulled against Cartman's chest who easily trapped his arms beneath one of his own, using the other to press the bottle against his lips.

"It's time you stop whining and relax, Jew!" And to Clyde's astonishment Kyle permitted himself to be fed some cider. Cartman's eyes following a drop of cider as it slid down Kyle's chin and neck. Token tugged at Clyde's shirt and he looked to the right where Token was lying in the grass, one arm behind his head.

"So, I asked out Emily today."

"Really? And?"

"Well, of course she said yes!" Kenny exclaimed, butting in shamelessly. "Everybody wants to get a piece of chocolate rain over here!" Clyde laughed really hard at that nickname.

"How about you Clyde? Any ladies catch your eye?" Kenny smirked.

"No, not really." Clyde shrugged. "Might want to ask out Bebe, she's always nice."

"Nice? Dude, she's hot!" Token said incredulously. Clyde merely shrugged again. He could never be really bothered by the girls in school, for some reason they all seemed the same to him. But he didn't need to get any further into that as Token kept talking about Emily and her blonde hair and how she was so hot. Kenny kept producing cider from his backpack and soon Clyde just fell back against the grass and listened to their conversation. He was starting to feel a bit cold after his fifth glass of cider and he realized why. Normally he would cuddle up to someone, but Token didn't really like that, so instead he scooted over to Kenny and placed his head on his chest.

"Hey, Clyde." Kenny said from above him, he sounded just as tipsy as he felt right now.

"Hey Kenny."

"You really like to cuddle, don't you?"

"Hm, yeah, Craig always hates that." Kenny smelled like cheap soap and aftershave, not nearly as nice as Craig smelled. But Clyde felt really, really content just lying there. He loved Kenny, even if he smelled nothing like Craig did.

"I don't think he does." Token commented in a slightly slurring voice. "I think he secretly likes it."

"Where is he anyway?" Kenny asked.

"Taking care of Tweek."

"Hmm." Clyde really missed Craig and for some reason it pissed him off that he had gone off to take care of Tweek.

"We should call him." Token said suddenly.

"Yes! We should." What a great idea, Clyde thought. He rolled away from Kenny a bit and got out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he reached 'My bestie'. Kenny laughed when he saw how Craig was listed.

"Does he know that?"

"Yup, makes him go insane every time he picks up my phone." Clyde grinned and he pressed 'dial' and as an afterthought hit 'speaker phone' too. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Donovan."

"Hey Craig!" Clyde exclaimed feeling so relieved and happy to hear his stoic voice.

"Duuuuude!" Kenny yelled in the direction of the phone.

"….oh Lord." They heard him mutter.

"Hey, hey Craig!" Clyde said.

"What."

"We really miss you here!"

"Yeah we do, dude!" Kenny moved to press himself against Clyde so that he could talk in the phone.

"It's dull here without you, come over here!" The blonde finished.

"God damn it, you guys." Craig said.

"Please, Craig! We just love you so much!" Clyde said grinning. He wanted Craig to join them so badly.

"Fine, fine. Where are you guys?"

"Stark's pond."

"Good, I'll come over. Don't go swimming, it's dangerous when you're drunk."

"We're not-."

"Oh my God! Swimming, yes!" Kenny interrupted and got up immediately and took off his shirt. Whooping he ran towards the pond and dove in. Stan got up and did the same.

"Oops." Clyde said.

"Don't go in as well." Craig's voice came from the phone.

"Don't worry Craig, I'll be here." He dropped his voice into a husky whisper. "Waiting for you." Token laughed loudly and Clyde joined in.

"Fag." Craig mumbled and hung up. Clyde put away his phone, feeling immensely relieved to know that Craig was coming over. Token handed him so more cider and together they watched how Kenny and Stan splashed around in the water, the afternoon sun shining down on them. Next to them Kyle and Cartman were talking quietly. Kyle had a blush on his face and was drinking his cider in a fast tempo while Cartman was finally making some comments about Kyle's exploded hair. The redhead just laughed and smacked his arm in response.

Clyde had just finished his glass of cider again when he spotted Craig walking up to them.

"Craig!" He yelled, waiving at his friend. Craig seemed to ignore him and nodded at Kyle and Cartman as he passed them then he sat down between Token and Clyde. Token handed him some cider and he took it, eyes on Stan and Kenny who were still swimming in the pond. Clyde couldn't stop grinning at Craig, so happy to finally have him there with them. He couldn't stop himself either when he moved in to hug him from the side.

"I missed you Craig." Craig looked at him and smiled slightly. Clyde thought he was about to burst with happiness so he pulled him down onto the grass so that they were both lying on it. Clyde on his side and Craig on his back. Clyde immediately snuggled up to Craig, lying his head on his chest and arm around his waist, ignoring his protest when some cider sloshed over Craig's hand.

"You feel so much better than Kenny." He mumbled in Craig's shirt, inhaling his scent.

"You cheated on me?" Craig whispered in his hair, and Clyde knew he was grinning.

"Only because you weren't there, I really wanted to cuddle with you." He let his finger trail over Craig's shirt.

"My God, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not!" Clyde exclaimed and he heard both Token and Craig laugh at that.

"Really, want to walk in a straight line for me?"

"No." He mumbled, burying his head in Craig's shirt. "I wanna stay here. You smell so nice." He felt Craig laugh.

He got up on his elbows and looked down on Craig's face. Next to them Token was lying on his back too, with his eyes closed and about to drift off.

"You think I'm funny?"One of Craig's arms moved to lay on his lower back, holding Clyde softly.

"When you're drunk like this? Of course." Craig grinned. Clyde felt his eyes move over Craig's face. He really was pretty, he mused. Blue-gray eyes, high cheekbones and his black hair that always looked so soft. One of his hands seemed to have a mind of his own, all of a sudden. And it reached up to slowly slide into Craig's hair to see if it really _was_ soft. Clyde swallowed when he felt the thick strands of Craig's hair slide through his fingers. Yes, his hair was_ very_ soft. Craig looked back at him, a weird look in his eyes as Clyde ran his hand through his hair, combing it softly. The air around them changed, heavy, all of a sudden and Clyde felt his eyes move down Craig's face to settle on his lips. He swallowed heavily again. They were thinner than his own, which he knew were thick and plush like a girl's, but they looked pink and inviting. His hand moved down, trailing over Craig's cheekbone and even further so that his thumb moved over Craig's slightly parted lips.

His throat was suddenly very dry and he felt his blood pump faster through his veins. Craig kept looking at him and the arm around his waist tightened a bit, pulling him closer. Clyde leaned in, desperate all of a sudden to feel more of Craig. Slowly he trailed his nose over Craig's cheekbone, feeling the soft skin. He inhaled deeply and felt his mind reel as Craig's smell was so much intenser this close. Craig exhaled shakily against his thumb, that was still trailing over his mouth. Clyde didn't know what came over him but he permitted himself to really just feel Craig under him. How his skin felt so soft under his fingers as he moved them over his cheek. He wanted to feel Craig's hair again, so he did, sliding his fingers into his hair. He made a low humming sound in the back of his throat as he pressed his face in Craig's neck, feeling the warm skin of his neck against his cheek. Craig turned towards him, nose in Clyde's hair and he breathed out softly. The air was nearly hazy with tension at this point. Clyde felt Craig move his hand over his lower back softly and he felt his hot breath as Craig whispered in his hair.

"Clyde, what are you doing?" The answer came readily to Clyde, as it was the only truthful one.

"I don't know." He mumbled against Craig's neck, letting his lips graze over the skin just under his ear. He liked that, he realized. And it must have been the alcohol because next thing he knew he pressed his lips against the skin again, kissing it softly. Craig shuddered under him. Clyde heard some footsteps come his way and moved abruptly away from Craig. He looked up and saw Stan and Kenny, dripping wet, come their way.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Token said, getting up from the floor. Craig and Clyde did the same. Clyde felt the ground move underneath his feet and he tried to focus his look as his eyes were darting everywhere because of the alcohol. Craig put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in.

"Want me to take you home?" He murmured in Clyde's ear.

"Yeah. Please." Clyde murmured back, clutching Craig's shirt to keep from stumbling to the floor. Stan and Kenny pulled Kyle up from the floor.

"No, one more minute." He moaned in protest.

"Come on, you Jewish drunk." Stan said while slinging one of Kyle's arm around his shoulder.

"I'm not a drunk, you stupid jock." Kyle grumbled but permitted himself to be led away from the pond. Craig led Clyde away from the little park and Clyde waved at the others in goodbye.

They walked in silence towards Clyde's home as Clyde needed every bit of focus to walk in a straight line. When they came to his doorstep he turned to his dark haired friend. Sight still a bit hazy but he looked into Craig's intense eyes.

"Thanks Craig." He smiled.

"No problem." Craig's eyes moved over his face, searching for something.

"I'm sorry for harassing you." Clyde decided he had to say it. Craig didn't like physical contact and he had probably asked too much from him that day.

"It's okay, you were drunk." Craig shrugged. Clyde wasn't sure if he could hug Craig so he decided he wouldn't do it.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? At Kyle's party?" Craig nodded, eyes still on his face, studying him carefully, like he couldn't make out something about him. Clyde grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going inside, thinking of an excuse of why I'm drunk."

"End of school." Craig said simply. Clyde's eyes swept over Craig's face and nodded at the explanation. It sounded like the only good one. Craig stepped away from the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Clyde's eyes followed Craig as he walked away. He shook his head in confusion and went inside greeting his dad happily.

**Kyle's party is where things are going to go crazy.**

**Want to find out? Leave a review! Your opinions are valued!**


	3. Tequila equals courage

**I love you reviewers! :D **

**Note of warning: the solutions to the effects of Tequila mentioned here may not work on you. Don't take this as some sort of advice on how to deal with it. ****And Kyle's party...I promised you guys, didn't I? ;) No smut, yet but still some lemon. Slow paced, like I said:)**

**Tequila equals courage**

Since the last of the exams were over it was time to celebrate and the parties were _everywhere_. This coming month it was: Kyle's house then Cartman's and then latetst: Bebe's. Shit was going down, so to speak. Clyde got to Kyle's house with a good feeling and a few bags of chips in his back pack. He still couldn't get over the fact that Kyle was actually allowed to have a party at his house. His parents were away though, and the chance was that they didn't even know their son was having an alcohol get-together at their house. He had a sneaking suspicion that Stan and Kenny would stay over to help clean up. He knocked on the door and when it opened he was immediately hauled in by a deliriously happy Stan.

"Happy summer, Clyde!"

"Happy summer, Stan!" They bear-hugged and Clyde got the bags of chips from his backpack, throwing them on a table where other people had already dumped bottles of soda. Stan clapped him on the back and led him inside. He was greeted by an equally happy Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. A drink was pushed into his hands almost instantly. Ah, it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

He was already rather tipsy and red in the face when Craig came in. He looked around with a disproving look on his face but walked up to the table with drinks and snacks, getting a coke. He said hello to Kyle who was giggling and laying on the couch. Obviously Kyle was putting his old principles behind him and had decided to have some fun. Clyde caught Craig's eye and the other boy walked over. Suddenly he remembered yesterday and how he had somewhat fondled Craig. A blush rose unbidden to his face as Craig talked to him:

"Drunk again, Donovan?"

That made Clyde giggle. "No, not yet." He pulled Craig into a hug, noticing again how his smell was so much more intense this close. Craig responded tentatively and looked down at him.

"I will not take care of your drunken ass again."

"Why not?" Kenny had come and slung an arm around Clyde's shoulder.

"Because he's a grown man, McCormick."

"Aw, no he's not, look at that baby face!" He pinched Clyde in his cheek.

Clyde laughed. "Knock it off, Kenny."

"Wanna do some shots?"

"Sure!" He was pulled away from Craig who looked at him with a stern look. Why did Craig even come here if he didn't drink and all he did was worry or whine about Clyde? He wondered. But then he was pulled into the back yard with Kenny, who pulled out a bottle of Tequila and they sagged down onto the grass. Kenny also conjured up some shot glasses and some lime.

"Here. Sorry, don't have any salt on me. " He pushed a glass into his hands.

"Why are we doing it here?"

"Because I only got one bottle and I don't want to share it with everybody at the party. Besides, Stan told me you were nice to do shots with."

"That's true!"

"So, do you guys normally do a toast or something."

"Yes, we usually start by toasting to sex."

"Say no more. To sex!" The clinked their glasses and threw them back, they quickly bit into a wedge of lime. Clyde shuddered.

"Ooh, intense."

"Yeah, let's do ano-."

"There you guys are!" Kyle and Stan walked in through the back door. Kenny tried to hide the bottle but too late: Stan had already seen it.

"You're doing shots! I wanna join! I wanna join!" He got back in, to get some shot glasses obviously. Kyle flopped down in front of them, smoothing his red hair out of his face and grinning at them. Stan came back with a bunch of little glasses and dropped them in the grass. He pushed one in front of Kenny who reluctantly filled his glass.

"We already toasted to sex." Clyde said.

Stan nodded. "Ah, so what's next, blow jobs?" Kyle went into a giggling fit when he heard, blushing but accepting the glass Stan gave him. Kenny quickly refilled their glasses and they held them into the air.

"To blow jobs!" Kenny, Stan and Clyde chanted while Kyle kept on laughing. They downed their shots. Kenny refilled their glasses again and Clyde realized he was already feeling a bit dizzy and very, very confident for some reason. They held up their glasses.

"To boobs!" Kenny said, Kyle groaned.

"Okay, okay, not boobs for our gay friend, then."

"To hotness in general!" Clyde compromised.

"Hear, hear!" They threw back their shots again. Clyde was too busy biting in his lime that he didn't hear the door open again and soft feet move outside into the garden.

"Hey Craig!" Kyle exclaimed. He looked up and saw Craig looking down at him before sitting next to him on the grass.

"Want to do a shot?" Kenny proposed.

"No, I'm good."

"What are you doing here?" Clyde asked stunned. Stan whacked him on the shoulder.

"Dude, be nice!"

"Just wondering." Clyde explained. Craig looked at him for a moment before responding.

"I came to look for you, you dumbass."

"I thought you said I had to take care of myself!" Clyde frowned but Kenny quickly interjected.

"Awww, Craig _cares_ for Clyde!"

"Shut it."

Clyde grinned and leaned in to bump shoulders with Craig. "Awww, you're sweeeet."

"Damn, you're drunk _again_" Clyde pouted at Craig's comment.

"Let's make be sure about that, shall we?" Kenny said and filled their glasses again.

A little while later Clyde was indeed very drunk. Giggling and red faced. Kyle had gone back in to use the bathroom but had not returned. Kenny and Stan were debating possible scenarios where he might have ended up. All of them included the line "With his hands down someone's pants." Clyde leaned in to lay his head on Craig's shoulder, enjoying his warmth that seemed to radiate off him. The other boy had been quiet throughout their whole shot doing business.

"I'm sorry, Craig."

"For what?" It sounded genuinely surprised.

"For being, being drunk, yknow? I know you don' like that." He felt dizzy and was swaying a bit but then Craig's arm was around his shoulders, holding him steady and pulling him softly against him.

"It's okay, Clyde, really."

"You're good, good, uhmp, friend Craig. I love you, man." He pressed himself closer to Craig. The other boy really felt great, just as he had noticed the day before. Really, _really_ great.

"Aww, you guys are cute." Clyde looked up and saw Stan and Kenny grin at them, both had a happy glint in their eye and a blush on their cheek. Clyde grinned shyly. He knew Craig was flipping them off now.

"You guys should totally kiss." Stan proposed. Craig froze. Clyde in his drunken state thought it was an _excellent _idea. The other boy was so nice and warm and such a good friend he really couldn't think of a reason why not to. A strange idea for a bargain appeared in his mind.

"Okay! We will if _you_ will." He wiggled his finger at Stan who giggled too.

Craig murmured warningly in his ear: "Clyde…" But Clyde was not listening, instead he watched Kenny and Stan looking at each other. Kenny grinned and Stan sent him an answering smile. The blonde leaned in and placed his hand on Stan's hip. Their lips met and Clyde could hear Stan sigh as Kenny dragged his lips over Stan's. His hands moved into Kenny's blonde hair, pulling him closer. Clyde's eyes widened when he clearly saw Kenny push his tongue into Stan's mouth. The moan that came from Stan's mouth at that made Clyde feel very, very weird. Craig shifted uneasily beside him, but he barely noticed. Stan and Kenny drew away from each other. Kenny gave Stan a last peck on his lips and turned to them.

"And that's how it's done." He declared. Clyde realized that he was gaping with his mouth open at them.

"But, but you guys are straight!" He blurted out.

Stan shrugged. "Doesn't mean Imma gonna say no to a good kiss."

"Now you guys!" Kenny motioned enthusiastically at them. Craig tried to shift away.

"I really don't think that-." But Clyde turned to him grinning and scooting up closer. He moved his hand up to cup Craig's face, fingers sliding into black hair. Craig looked a bit panicked but permitted himself to be drawn towards him. Clyde tilted his head and softly captured Craig's lips with his own. He felt the arm around him tighten at that and he was pulled closer to Craig's body. He sighed when he felt Craig's chest just barely press against his own. Craig's smell all around him and the presence of him dominating all of Clyde's world.

But his thoughts were focused on their lips and how they were sliding over each other softly. Clyde didn't trust himself to use his tongue, he was too drunk to be any good at that he realized. But that didn't matter. Craig's lips were warm, amazing and so very, very inviting that just kissing like this was enough. He responded to him in the right way, not too much pressure and not too little. Nice, lingering and slow. Just the way Clyde liked it and it made him lose all sense of time and surrounding.  
Softly he combed Craig's hair and traced his fingers over his neck. He felt Craig's hand slide down to his waist, pulling Clyde flush against him, legs sliding over Craig's. Craig broke the kiss and backed away a bit. Clyde knew his cheeks were pink, just like Craig's. He heard a quiet sound and was reminded that Stan and Kenny were still there. He turned to look and saw they had a very weird expression on their faces. It took a moment for him to realize they were gushing over them.

Kenny whispered "Oh my God, you guys are so _cute._"Clyde laughed and felt Craig's hand move away from his body. He missed the contact immediately.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom."He went to stand up. Suddenly the world was spinning and his eyes couldn't focus anymore. His legs were jelly and he felt his stomach rise up. From far off he heard Stan's voice.

"Oh, this doesn't look good you guys!" But a soft hand gripped his elbow and turned him away towards some bushes, just in time. He sagged to his knees and emptied his stomach. Someone dropped down next to him and stroked his back as his muscles clenched and forced everything out. Tears were streaming down his face as he gagged and coughed after it was over. The hand was still softly stroking him. With a shaking hand he wiped his mouth clean. He realized he was cold with sweat and shaking all over. The hand softly moved into his hair, stroking him, comforting him.

"Maybe it's time to go home." Craig. It was always Craig. He nodded shakily.

"I'm sorry Craig, really." He was still shaking and coughing.

"Stop saying that." But it was said softly. Clyde wiped away some of his tears. Standing up still seemed like a dig ordeal so he stayed on his knees as Craig softly combed his hair.

"Don't say it Craig." He pleaded, not looking at the other boy.

"What?"

"That I drink too much, I don't want to hear it." He felt strangely cold and started to shiver.

"….okay." He nodded in thanks, his eyes closed. His shivering grew more violent.

"Come on Clyde, we're gonna get you home."

"Okay." He said in a small voice. Craig got up and helped Clyde to his feet. His eyes met Stan and Kenny.

"Dude, you okay?" Kenny asked worriedly.

"I'm taking him home." Craig said, not leaving room for discussion and led him away.

"See you later guys." Clyde managed weekly as Craig pulled him away by his shoulders. Craig led him through the kitchen and the living room, past Token and Bebe making out against the fridge and past Kyle and Cartman who were pressed against the wall, dry humping each other. One of Kyle's legs around Cartman's waist and Cartman kissing Kyle's neck with desperation. As they passed them Clyde could have sworn he heard Cartman growl:

"Little Jew whore, aren't you?" And Kyle reply. "Oh, fuck, yes, only for you." But he wasn't sure.

Craig led him to his car and gently pushed him inside. Craig drove off immediately. Clyde felt himself shiver all over. He was so extremely cold. Luckily South Park was small so they arrived at his street rather fast. By that time he was shivering immensely, his teeth clacking and hands sweating.

"How much did you have?"

"I- I don't know. Three beer I guess but I don't know how many shots." Craig closed his eyes for a moment, but didn't say anything. They arrived at his house and Craig helped him inside. He couldn't get the door unlocked because of his shaking. Clyde felt his throat tighten again and wanted to say something but Craig understood, he led him to the toilet immediately where Clyde dropped to his knees and threw up even more. Craig sat down next to him, rubbing his shoulders and whispering something softly. When Clyde felt he was done he flushed the toilet. Too afraid to look at Craig. But he was still shivering and so cold. Craig pulled him up.

"Come on." He helped him up the stairs. In the little hallway Clyde felt he was out of breath and he leaned against the wall, panting. Craig let go of him and moved into the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and Clyde drank it. With shaking hands he gave the glass back. Craig led him into the bathroom and silently handed him the toothbrush. He brushed his teeth and afterwards Craig forced him to drink three more glasses of water.

"Fuck, you're all sweaty." Craig said worriedly. He grabbed a towel and dabbed Clyde's forehead and neck.

"Craig, you don't have to-."

"Shut up." He forced him to drink another glass of water and even found some vitamin pills and some aspirin in the cabinet that he gave him to swallow down with even more water. Then he was finally satisfied and led him towards his room. With shaking hands Clyde discarded his shirt.

"Shit." He felt goose bumps rise all over his arms and chest. Craig stood hesitantly in the doorway and Clyde swallowed heavily when he saw the comforting sight of the black-haired boy.

"Craig, can you- will you please stay?" He begged. Craig nodded and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Clyde dressed himself in some winter pajama's from his closet, even though it was mid June. He crawled into his bed, he was so very cold. Craig changed out of his jeans but kept on his shirt and stepped into Clyde's bed.

His bed was smaller than Craig's and normally he would never suggest that they share it but now the idea of the warmth of Craig was immensely appealing. Without a second thought he snuggled up to Craig.

"Damn, you're cold." But he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him so that Clyde lay on his chest and had his legs over his. He rubbed his hand over Clyde's arm as Clyde pushed himself more against the other boy.

"Craig, Craig thank you. I-."

"Sh, it's okay." A very rare softness in his voice. Clyde pushed his head against Craig's collarbone and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He awoke some three hours later. Dawn was already seeping in and a soft metallic light was already coming in through his window. He realized he was drenched in sweat, this time from warmth. He was still pressed against Craig who was sighing softly in his sleep. The small of his back was wet and so were his armpits and chest. Normally he would try to fall asleep, especially with Craig next to him but he felt like he was dying from heat. Carefully he detached himself from Craig and stepped out of his bed. He moved into the bathroom and took his pajamas off. They were soaked in sweat. He decided to drink some more water but before he could he was overcome with sickness. Not _again_. He sagged to his knees next to the toilet. But it never came. He just sat there for a bit, nauseous. He heard a movement and Craig walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He whispered weakly. Craig sat on his knees next to him and saw how he hadn't thrown up yet. He looked at Clyde.

"How are you feeling?" Clyde just shook his head. Sweat moving down his face as he did so. Suddenly he felt Craig's hand on his forehead.

"Fuck, you're burning up. How is that possible?" He sounded worried, something not very common for him. He stood up and forced Clyde to stand as well.

"What are you doing?" Clyde whispered as more sweat was sliding down his face. Craig grabbed him and moved him towards the shower.

"Craig?" But Craig didn't listen instead he turned the shower on and shoved Clyde inside. Clyde could just see that Craig had only turned on the cold water just before it cascaded over his face and front. He gasped and tried to move back but Craig kept him there, making sure the water moved over his front and back. Clyde felt goose bumps appear everywhere and his nipples tightened uncomfortably in the cold water. He felt lucky he was wearing boxers, because this sure couldn't be a very attractive sight. After some time he felt the water being turned off and he was pulled out again. A towel landed on his shoulders and chest, rubbing him dry harshly. He looked up and saw how Craig was rubbing him fiercely an angry expression on his face and teeth clenched. His shirt was also a bit wet from the shower.

"You are NEVER drinking Tequila again, you hear me?" Craig was not really letting him have a say in this, so he just nodded weakly. Craig moved to his back and that got the some rough treatment. Craig was really, really angry.

"Craig, Craig I'm sorry, okay?" He whispered, as he felt tears form in his eyes. He heard Craig sigh behind him and one of his hands stroke his shoulders in comfort.

"It's okay, Donovan. You just scared the hell out of me." Clyde nodded and took the towel from Craig. He drank some more water and they went back into his room. Clyde turned shyly and got into new boxers as Craig changed the bed. The sheets, the pillows, everything was drenched in Clyde's sweat. They got back in, trying to get some more sleep.

When Clyde awoke next time he was alone in his bed. He turned and looked at his bedside alarm. 13: 45

"Jesus Christ." He muttered. Groaning he got up. His eyes caught side of Craig who sat behind his desk, reading a book.

"Good morning, Craig." He groaned.

"_Afternoon,_ Donovan." Craig got up and sat down next to him. "Feel better?" Clyde nodded. He had a raging headache and felt queasy all over but he figured Craig would probably know that. He noticed Craig was wearing one of his shirts, it was way too big on him. But of course, Craig had already slept in his old shirt and he would probably find it disgusting to wear it for so many hours.

"Okay, then I'm going home." Then it hit him: Craig had stayed to make sure he was okay. Letting him sleep it off and looking after him. Craig got up and so did Clyde, deciding to ignore his throbbing headache.

"Craig." The other boy turned. Clyde was looking for words but Craig understood.

"It's okay. Just don't ever scare me like that again." Scare, he had made Craig _scared_. He was pretty sure no one had ever accomplished such a thing. Clyde nodded at Craig and pulled him in for a hug, ignoring the fact he was only wearing his boxers, thus breaking a ton of bro rules. But this time, Craig responded to the hug, softly wrapping his arms around Clyde's back. He heard Craig whisper in his ear:

"Dumbass."

**Hope you liked it. Leave a review!**


	4. Vodka equals jealousy

**Your reviews made me very happy! :) I will not keep you guys waiting any longer.**

**Some smut, though it probably won't be what you expect ;) Sorry Larjus!**

**Vodka equals jealousy**

Next up was the party at Cartman's house. Those were usually the ones were things went crazy. Cartman's mom would leave and Cartman himself usually didn't give a shit about what happened to the place as long as people stayed clear from his personal stuff, like his videogames, his X-Box and Mister Kitty. All those were locked in his room leaving the rest of the house open for guests. Clyde always figured he hired people to clean afterwards, it was the only explanation as the mere thought of Cartman cleaning was hilarious. The door was already open when Clyde walked up to Cartman's house. He had brought cheesy poofs for the other boy, figuring it would be the appropriate thing to bring. And he was right.

"Clyde, my man!" He was greeted by a happy and slightly pink Cartman who slapped him on the back. He took the bags from Clyde and opened one of them immediately.

"Stuffing your face again, fat boy?" Kyle had joined them, leaning over Cartman's shoulder from behind to grab some chips too.

"Shut it, Jew." But he let him grab some and watched as Kyle hang over his shoulder, eating them. Clyde grinned at the sight of the two of them and stepped inside, letting them bicker and fight each other for the chips. The regular crowd was already inside: Kenny and Stan on the couch, laughing and talking and Token, Craig and Tweek were standing near the kitchen. After some hugs from Bebe, Wendy and Stan and some inappropriate groping from Kenny he joined his friends.

"Sup, dudes!" He ruffled Tweek's hair, who 'eeped' and rain into the kitchen. He just laughed and fist-bumped Token. Craig ignored him, which didn't prevent him from pulling him into a hug.

"Craig, dude!"

"Donovan." He didn't respond to the hug, like Clyde knew he would. He accepted a beer from Token. Craig looked at him like he was contemplating something. Then he grabbed Clyde by his arm and dragged him off towards the end of the room. Token raised his eyebrows but looked around to join someone else. Craig and Clyde often had little moments like these.

"You're not getting drunk again." Craig said sternly.

"But, but _Craig_!" He whined. Craig flinched at his voice. "It's the end of the year I'm allowed to get wasted!" Craig looked at him and Clyde squirmed at his look.

"You never know when to stop, Clyde." Okay, that was true.

"I promise Craig, I won't get drunk tonight, just tipsy, really!" Craig was silent. "Pinky swear?" Clyde proposed, holding out his pinky. Craig stared at it.

"Sometimes you are so extremely faggy." Clyde pouted and leaned in.

"Aww, but you still love me _so much_, don't you Craig?"

"Stop it. Stop it, this instance." He looked annoyed. So naturally, Clyde pressed on, slinging his arm around his shoulder and secretly taking in Craig's smell.

"Don't worry, I love you too, Craigy." He kissed his thin cheek.

"Call me that _one more time_, Donovan and I swear to-."

"Clyde!" Kenny walked up to them. "Come sit on the couch with us!" He pointed to where Stan and Bebe were already sitting. Clyde didn't want to leave Craig but didn't really have a choice as he was dragged off. He was forced onto the couch but caught Craig's eye as he sat down. He held out his pinky and mouthed 'pinky swear' to Craig, who nodded curtly and stepped into the kitchen.

The rest of the night he sat on the couch with Stan and Kenny, talking and laughing. He kept his promise however and alternated between beers and cokes throughout the night. Stan had had to make a similar promise to Kyle but they were still in a happy mood. Kenny and Stan were whispering urgently to each other and had their eyes on Kyle and Cartman who were talking to each other in one of the secluded corners of the room. Cartman had one of his hands on the wall next to Kyle's head, leaning in and smirking a bit while they were debating something. Kyle was hesitantly smiling back at him, a blush on his face and one of his fingers was hooked into Cartman's belt, pulling him closer. Clyde heard Stan and Kenny debating about taking a picture but he wasn't listening anymore, looking around the room for Craig. He got up from the couch but figured he wouldn't be missed as he heard Stan and Kenny's sharp intakes of breath. He turned and saw that Cartman had moved in, kissing Kyle and pressing him against the wall. Kyle had responded eagerly and had wrapped one of his arms around his neck and was pulling him closer. Clyde turned away from the sight. Finding Craig was more important right now.

He figured that Craig may be in the kitchen, where he saw him go. The kitchen was empty however. His eyes moved over the tiles near the fridge, an idea forming in his mind. He checked to see if he was really alone and quickly got his sharpie out of his pocket. He always carried one around just to be sure. His tongue was peeking out as he hesitantly pushed the tip of the sharpie against the tiles. He didn't want to get caught and he wanted to make sure that nobody saw it was him doing it. Cartman would be sooo pissed when he found out but he didn't care at that moment. Slowly he drew half a circle with the sharpie lifted it and drew a little line next to the half-circle. He left these messages all over school and other houses. He didn't really know why. He just liked doing it so damn much. Especially Craig's face when he encountered another one of them. Sometimes he would ignore it or roll his eyes, sometimes he would cross it out with his own sharpie.

So, what would it be this time? Craig Tucker Mother Fucker? Craig Fucker? He settled on Craig Tucker Cock Sucker. He was just finishing the last 'r' when he heard a low voice in his ear.

"I knew that was you." He turned and met Craig's indifferent face, though a small smile was tugging on his lips. It seemed as if he wasn't offended by it in the slightest.

He grinned at Craig and held out the sharpie for him. "Do you want to write something?" Craig took the sharpie and wrote quickly in his slanting writing style:

"And fucking good at it." Just underneath it. He handed the sharpie back to Clyde, who grinned at him. Clyde kept grinning and leaned up to put his arms around Craig's shoulders to hug him.

"You're funny, Craig."

"Yeah, all right."

Clyde kept hugging him and whispered in his ear. "I fucking love you man."

"For fuck's sake are you drunk again?"

"No! Really! Just tipsy!" It was true. "Can't I just tell you how much I love you from time to time?"

"You're so, so gay, Donovan" But he smiled a little as Clyde detached himself from him.

"Wanna go and sit in the backyard?" He asked Craig.

"Sorry, dude, I promised I would meet Tweek for a bit." Clyde watched Craig walk out and was deciding what more to write when he decided to go look for Stan for a bit. One more shot wouldn't hurt right? He walked into the living room and spotted Stan on the couch, talking to Kenny and a blush on his face. When he was in front of him he kicked his shoe.

"Hey there you are!" Stan exclaimed happily. "I was just going to go looking for you." He petted Kenny on his knee but the blonde was already talking to Nichole and got up.

"Wanna go to the balcony? Get some fresh air and maybe do some shots?"

"Yeah, sounds nice! Just one shot though. I promised Craig I wouldn't get drunk tonight." Stan got up and they went upstairs. Clyde frowned when he heard a noise and located it to come from Cartman's bedroom, whose door was open on a peek. He walked towards it, even when he heard Stan say behind him:

"Dude, I'm not sure you want to do that." But he had already pushed the door open a bit further. The blush was on his cheeks instantly. Cartman. _With Kyle_. They obviously hadn't heard the door because they were way too busy to notice anything but the other guy. Kyle was on his knees on Cartman's bed, hips pushed up and his head on his arms, clutching a pillow. His eyes closed and a dark red flush on his face. He was panting softly and he was moving back against Cartman. The bigger boy was on his knees behind him, a focused and determined expression on his face. He only had eyes for the naked redhead in front of him and he was moving in slow, steady grinds into him. Clyde's eyes widened when he heard Kyle's satisfied moans and Cartman's deep, guttural grunts. One of Cartman's hand was on Kyle's hips as he pushed into him, the other stroking his back in a surprisingly sweet manner. He leaned over Kyle and whispered in his ear:

"You feel really good, Kahl."

"Oh, God, you too. Please, harder!" Stan's hand grabbed Clyde and he was pulled back into the hallway. Stan closed the door and looked at him. Clyde was in shock.

"They- they were…Kyle, he-he was and-and Cartman. They, how, why?" Stan led him to the balcony.

"They- what-." He was still rambling as they sat down and Stan gave him a shot glass with vodka. But even in his own confusion he noticed that Stan wasn't so surprised as he was about all this. He took the little glass and turned to Stan.

"You- you knew?" Stan nodded as he sat the bottle down.

"Kenny and I figured them out months ago when they didn't even know themselves. It was just so obvious. They have been flirting and teasing each other for months now, kissing at every party, thinking we wouldn't see. Didn't know they had taken it this far though." They clinked their glasses together and nipped at their drinks. Vodka was for drinking slowly.

"You don't mind?"

Stan shrugged. "Not really. They keep each other in check, which saves Kenny and me from stepping in all the time." Clyde grinned and sipped a bit more from the vodka. It burned and had a distinct spicy taste.

"This is nice, where did you get that?"

"My dad. It's from Poland, with bison grass."

"What's bison grass, anyway?"

"Dunno, tastes good though."

They drank their vodka in silence. Clyde got up after they had finished their glasses. He had promised to stay at least a bit sober, so. As he got up and looked down at the front yard something caught his eye.

Craig. With his arms around Tweek. Suddenly everything around him was a blur and there was only one thing that stood out clear. His best friend holding Tweek against his chest and moving his hands over his back. And that fucking blonde boy pressing himself against the taller boy, clutching him desperately. Craig moved back and moved some hair out of Tweek's face and whispered something, a soft smile on his face. Clyde felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him.

"Dude, you okay?" He heard Stan's voice from far. But Clyde watched as Craig's hands cupped Tweek's cheek and lean in. Clyde turned away from the sight abruptly.

"Let's do some more shots."

"Look, we both promised our best friends we wouldn't get drunk."

"Well, they're both busy, so." He had a determined look on his face and Stan caved in.

"Okay, just one more."

Everybody who has ever gotten drunk knows that the sentence 'just one more' actually means: we're gonna drink until we pass out. Which was nearly exactly what Stan and Clyde did. Stan sensed that Clyde was upset and permitted him to refill and refill _and refill_ his shot glass with the vodka. But instead of feeling better it only made him feel worse. The feeling of dread and sadness was immense and in some absurd way filling him up to the brim. But another feeling floated to the top of his mind every time he thought of Craig holding Tweek like that. It took him a moment before he recognized the feeling.

It was jealousy.

It made him angry that he was jealous. Craig was his friend, he should be happy about that! That had always been enough so why was he such a whiner all of a sudden? Was it all just because of that stupid kiss? But the idea of his best friend holding their blonde friend like that made him boil over with jealousy. Craig should hold _him _like that. Fuck, no he shouldn't be thinking this.

It was now a few hours later and he was drunk. He felt guilty for betraying Craig and violating his promise to him. But anger rose up in him. Screw Craig! He stumbled down the stairs, Stan had fallen asleep on the bench on the balcony and he wanted out. Out. His eyes couldn't focus anymore but he saw the party was getting to the point where people were getting so drunk that those who were dancing were dancing to a theme in their heads and all the others were laying on the couch with a misty grin on their faces. He grabbed his coat and walked out, not saying goodbye to anyone. He stumbled across the yard, past people laying in the grass kissing or talking. Someone called his name but he didn't listen he just kept walking. They called him again and through the vodka haze he recognized it: Craig. He was not up for this. But he was stumbling too much to stay ahead of him. He felt Craig's hand on his arm, turning him around. The vodka had made him so unstable however that he stumbled right into the warm chest of Craig.

"Clyde are you okay?"

"Fuck off Tucker." He grumbled, turning away from Craig and tried to walk off but he was pulled back softly by Craig.

"You sure you okay? Want me to take you home?" Craig's face was worried, he could tell, even through the thick haze clouding his vision.

"Leave me alone! Like you care anyway." Great, he had started to cry. He turned his head away from Craig but he knew the other boy had already seen his tears.

"What's the matter with you?" Craig demanded and he tugged him back as Clyde tried to walk away again, this time Clyde fell on the ground at Craig's feet and burst into tears uncontrollably.

"That's it, I'm taking you to my home, you can't face your dad like this."

"No! Leave me alone!" He whined, but Craig heaved him up by his arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

"Come on, Donovan." His voice didn't leave room for discussion, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He struggled, but failed miserably in his dazed state. Craig may be thin but he was way stronger than Clyde was at this point in time. But Clyde continued to struggle and protest.

"Stop it! You mother fucker, fuck off! I hate you, Craig!" He shouted as Craig pushed him into his car. Craig got in and drove off. As soon as Clyde sat down the hazy feeling fell over him and his eyes refused to focus. From then on everything became blurry. He was calling Craig all kinds of names. Then he was pulled up the stairs and stripped off his clothes by Craig. Clyde had whacked the other boy repeatedly in his anger, fallen on the bed and made some remark about him and Tweek. Then, nothing.

**XXX**

His headache was killing him. He kept his eyes closed trying to remember. Cartman's party. Drinking. Yes that felt about right, as he felt his head pound. Why did his bed smell different? It felt clean. Then he felt the other presence in his bed. The mattress dipped a bit because someone was in the bed with him. Someone warm, someone who smelled great. _Craig_.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep, I know you're awake." Clyde opened his eyes, flinching in the light. Blue eyes were staring back at him. Clyde could read Craig well normally, but not now. His look was closed off. It was a look normally reserved for when Clyde had done something particularly stupid or when Craig was pissed off at Clyde. Last night, especially the last part was a blur, not a good sign.

"Msorry." He rasped, his voice all heavy and husky. "I'm still really tired fro-."

"Yeah, I figured." Craig interrupted. Definitely not a good sign.

"I probably said a lot of stuff that-."

"You did." Craig not letting him finishing sentences was a bad thing.

"I probably didn't mean anythi-."

"You don't remember, do you?" Clyde was silent, digging around in his brain. He remembered being angry at Craig and Tweek. But now the anger was less than last night when under influence of alcohol. It was still there however. The end of the evening was unclear in his memory, soaked in some sort of vodka haze. Craig had taken him to his home because he was too drunk to face his dad probably. He had said god awful things to him on the way here, was that what this was about?

"I remember some of it. Look Craig I'm really sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean it." He said quickly, even when the fast thinking was crushing his brain from the inside. Craig was silent, looking at him. He got up from his bed suddenly and looked at Clyde.

"You should go home." Craig had _never_ just thrown him out like that.

"Wh-what?"

"It's late, go home Clyde." This time there was emotion there. Anger. Craig was really, really angry. Clyde knew arguing with him was going to be futile. He got up from the bed, feeling awful and it wasn't just the hangover that did that. Obviously he had said and done things last night that made the black-haired boy very, very pissed off.

"Craig, please-."

"No questions." Clyde got up shakily from the bed. Man, he was still dizzy and the floor nearly moved under him but he got his clothes with shaking hands and dressed himself. Craig had his arms crossed and looked at the wall opposite of him. Clyde came up to him fully dressed but Craig opened the door.

"Craig, just-." But he was pushed out and the door closed in his face. He took a shaking breath. What on earth had he _done_?! He slowly walked downstairs and got out. The soft June sun was too hot on his face. He looked up at Craig's room but the other boy wasn't there. He walked down the street, feeling shaky and miserable and not just because of the booze still in his system.

**So what do you guys think he did? Stay tuned to find out..**


	5. Beer equals sympathy

**You guys are awesome! I loved reading all your wild theories! I can't say which ones were close to the truth, I guess you have to read to find out. This chapter is a bit dark with a lot of musings but I felt that that was really important to do and to explain more about what Clyde feels, I hope it's not boring or anything. ****Okay, no more talking.**

**Beer equals sympathy**

It took him a full day to recover from the night before. The vodka had hit him HARD. Not as hard as Stan though, apparently he had been asleep on Cartman's balcony until three in the afternoon. A blushing Kyle, wearing one of Cartman's shirts, had woke him up when he found him there.

When Clyde came home he didn't speak to his father or sister, he just walked up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He stayed in bed the whole day with a headache and feeling nauseous. His father came in to check in on him from time to time, feeding him some soup and water. He shook his head whenever he saw Clyde's pale and sweaty face but never commented on it. He probably figured Clyde was punished enough with his sickness. The day passed in a blur of sleeping, feeling sick and feeling miserable. And his thoughts. His thoughts that would come up every time he didn't pay attention to suppressing them.

Like how whenever he woke up all he could think about was Craig's angry face as he threw him out. He forced himself to close his eyes whenever that vision entered his mind. Desperately wishing it had all been a bad dream, only to realize it was true. Craig was extremely angry for something he couldn't remember. He would have to talk to him about it, try to explain, even when he wasn't sure what he was apologizing _for._

And it took him all his mind power to stop his thoughts right there. Thinking about why he had been drinking were just too much to bear. Waves of jealousy still hit him every time he thought about seeing Craig with Tweek. The blurry edges to it making him doubt himself: what had he really seen? But it was futile, thinking about that now.  
Fact was it had made jealous which had made him drink, which had made Craig pretty pissed off. Which had made him...do what? His thoughts were going in circles all the time, and every time his thoughts came to why had been drinking he skipped that part angrily.

He didn't dare to put a name it. Couldn't _afford_ himself to put a name on it. All that mattered was that he needed to get Craig back to liking him again. It was best not to think about what other reason might be there why he was afraid of losing him. With a mental note to himself not to divulge into it further he closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

After a good night's sleep he felt a lot better. Though his memory of what had happened in Craig's room was still not coming back. That day and the next days he tried calling Craig but the other boy never answered the phone. Texting also proved ineffective. No matter how many he send or how sweet they were, they were all ignored.

_"Hey Craig, can we talk about the party? I know I did some things really stupid and I want to apologize."_

_"Craig, I'm sorry for what I did or said. Can we talk about it?"_

_"Can I call you? I'm really sorry for everything that I said!"_

_"Craig, please I want to talk to you!"_

_"I miss you, I don't want to lose you, please answer my calls!"_

Finally, after calling Craig for the fifth time that morning he finally answered.

"What?"

"Craig! Please hear me out!"

"I'm busy."

"I'm coming over!"

"I won't be at home."

"Craig wai-."

But he hang up.

Now he was really panicking. Craig was just so, so angry but he didn't know why! He must have said something that must been really rude or something. He decided to text Craig one more time to apologize.

_"I don't know what I did or said but I'm really sorry! I will never get drunk again. I'm really sorry!"_

But Craig never replied to the text and all his other phone calls of that day were ignored but he was sure Craig read his texts and knew he was calling him. He was started to feel desperate. Craig was avoided him to the point it was getting ridiculous, he had never been like this. Normally when he was angry he would allow him to come over, let Clyde apologize over and over again and hear him out with an exhausted expression on his face until he would nod and say it was okay. Even when he had done really stupid stuff, like sit on one of his red racer posters when they were younger or more recently, break his DVD with his favorite Friends episode on it.

That afternoon after Craig had hung up on him he was going crazy. He _needed_ to talk to Craig so bad he was going to burst.

He decided to come over, he needed to talk to Craig face to face. On his way over he texted Craig to let him know:

_"I really think we need to talk, I'm coming over."_

But when he came to Craig's front door his father opened the door.

"Craig's not at home."

"Oh, do you know where he is?"

"No, he just left a couple of minutes ago. He said he had urgent business somewhere, but not where." Clyde felt devastated at the news, though he wasn't surprised to find out Craig had fled his own house when he had heard Clyde was coming over. It confirmed what he had feared: Craig was pissed off beyond words. So pissed that in fact that he had apparently dashed from his room, not mentioning where he was going.

Craig's father looked down at him. He was nearly as tall as his son, his flaming red hair forming and odd contrast to Craig's. But the look he fixed him with was one very similar to the ones Craig reserved for him. It was a look of understanding. Craig knew Clyde better than Clyde knew himself sometimes. And his father was at that moment giving him the same feeling: as if he knew something about Clyde. But just like Craig, he didn't let on what that was. Clyde knew, however what it was Thomas Tucker understood. He himself wasn't ready for it yet, had been avoided the thought for days now. So he just nodded.

"Thanks, tell him I dropped by, okay?"

"Sure."

Clyde stepped away from the doorstep and the door closed in front of him. He walked out of the street and his feet carried him away, seemingly on their own accord. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Clyde did the only thing he could do right now. Token was too close to the both of them. Tweek was just out of the question. Stan would be too emotional for this. No, he would have to turn to the one person people always came to when they needed sexual advice.

With a little more determination he changed direction. He didn't come to this side of time often but he knew where he lived though. Uncertain he walked around the house to the back where Kenny's bedroom was. He stepped over old tires and branches as he reached his window. Hesitantly he knocked on the wooden window sill. He heard loud German Techno music blast his way. He knocked louder and the music was turned down. A moment later a blonde head appeared, hanging out of the window.

"Clyde! What are you doing here?"

"I, uhm I wanted to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Kenny helped him inside. Clyde's room was often messy but Kenny's even more so. Kenny hastily moved some dirty magazines away from his bed and gestured for Clyde to sit down. Clyde sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. Kenny's blue eyes studied him carefully.

"Want something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kenny grabbed some beers from under his bed and sat down next to him, opening them on the side of his bed side table. He handed Clyde one and lay down onto his bed, lounging on some pillows. He took a sip of his drink and looked up at Clyde.

"So."

"Yeah." Clyde tentatively took a sip. The beer was lukewarm, gross.

"You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I, uhm, I got into a fight with Craig." Kenny looked at him but said nothing. But Clyde really didn't know what else to say to Kenny: I didn't know what else to do so I came to you?

Kenny spoke for him. "What about?"

"Well that's the thing." Clyde drank some more of his beer. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"He's just really mad at me, for some reason." He drank some more beer.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked, inviting him to elaborate.

"Well, I, uhm, at Cartman's party I had promised him to stay sober which I didn't." He ran a hand through his hair. "And I know he's mad at me for that. But I have apologized and apologized but he just won't forget it." He looked at Kenny, who was still lounging on his bed, sipping his beer and looking up at him with a weird look in his eye.

"Hm." Was all the blonde said.

"I don't know what to do or say because he keeps avoiding me."

Kenny was silent.

"You _know_ something."Clyde accused.

Kenny finished his beer and put it away. His blue eyes met Clyde's.

"How much do you remember of that night you got drunk?" He asked, avoiding Clyde's accusation.

"Ah, well, some things." Kenny motioned for him to continue. "I remember drinking but staying sober. I was switching between beer and coke because I had made a promise to Craig to not get drunk again. Then: us talking on the couch and I after that I went to the balcony to drink some more with Stan."

He took another sip, that had been the moment it had all gone wrong but he didn't know what to tell Kenny.

"And well then I broke that promise with Craig and started drinking more. A lot more."

"And..?"

"Well, I just got really drunk. And I went outside to leave, that's where Craig found me and he took me home. But it's all so blurry." He hid his face in his hands for a bit, beer bottle pressing against his forehead. "I remember being really angry at…Craig and I called him all sorts of names." He looked at Kenny again.

"But I apologized for that! I apologized for being drunk, too!"

"Well, maybe it's something else you did?"

"I was being an asshole, but I was _drunk_, I _apologized_. And I know he had to take care of me and he doesn't like that, but I tried to shake him off when he did that and he still came after me."

"Nah, he doesn't mind taking care of you!" Kenny was grinning like a mad man.

"You sure?" Clyde scoffed.

"Look, Craig loves you, in his own weird way, you know that!"

"Yeah, I guess he does. But that's what bothers me! I apologized for the other stuff, he's not mad at me for that, then…what?"

Kenny was silent for a bit. "So he took care of you…?"

"Yeah, he took me to his home, I don't remember much of that. And I shouted at him and slapped him."

"YOU GOT AWAY WITH SLAPPING CRAIG?!" Kenny was stunned.

"Yeah." Kenny could only stare at him, so Clyde explained some more. "I slapped him a couple of times in the car and at his home and I'm pretty sure I yelled at him. I must have been a real asshole."

Clyde decided to finish the story. "And he helped me into bed and that's it."

"…That's it?"

"Yes!" Kenny's mouth was twitching as if he was restraining himself, which was a clear tell.

"If you know something you have to tell me Kenny!" Clyde practically begged.

"Look, I'm not going to lie. Craig came to talk to me too." Kenny explained with a slight sigh.

"What? What did he tell you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Damn it, Kenny!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Look, you know it's not my place to tell you."

"But you know why he's angry!"

Some more hesitation from Kenny. "He's not angry, he's upset." He finally decided.

"Oh God, that's even worse than angry. But no wonder he's upset, I was so awful to him." The tears were threatening to come. He hated hurting Craig, and now he hated it even more.

"Kenny, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"When did I start to care so much about hurting Craig?" The question was a loaded one, it contained more than just one question. It was a question that was haunting Clyde when he wasn't blocking it out forcefully. And now, when he was being so open and vulnerable around Kenny it was rising up in him, unstoppable.

Kenny was silent once more, it was as if he was carefully choosing his words. His blue eyes had that same look Craig's father's had held. And Clyde wondered, how many other people looked at him like that.

Kenny looked at him steadily as he answered: "I think you have always cared."

His look softened. "But I think you never realized how much until Kyle's party." Clyde looked away, his feelings becoming to much for him. But for some reason, Kenny wouldn't let go of the moment.

"Can I ask you something in return?" Clyde hesitated. He had a feeling he knew what the question was going to be. With some horror he felt his mouth form the answer to his question.

"Yes."

"When you've apologized to Craig and he decides to forgive you, will that be enough?"

It was not what he had expected, he had expected something more along the lines of:_ are you in love with Craig?_ Or, knowing Kenny:_ Do you want to bang your best friend?_ But this particular question did put his mind in a certain path. Even though he had been avoiding those thoughts for some days now he decided it was probably time he faced those thoughts. The thoughts that somewhere along the line his feelings of affection for Craig had changed into a desperate attraction and all-consuming passion. He knew that friendship probably wouldn't be enough for him anymore.

"No, I don't think so." He decided, talking to his shoes.

"Good, that's the answer I was hoping to get." Kenny grinned devilishly, seemingly very pleased with Clyde's confession.

"But I don't think I can tell him that when I see him. Or ever! And you can't either!"

"Look, I'm not pressuring you to say anything. And obviously I won't say a thing to Craig."

"Okay, good." Clyde was relieved.

"But I do know how you can get Craig to talk to you, and I think I'll share that information with you."

Clyde nearly exploded with relief at Kenny's statement.

"God, please Kenny tell me! He refuses to talk to me! I really don't know what to do anymore!" No crying, no crying! Kenny sat up and wrapped an arm around Clyde's shoulders. He rummaged around in his jeans, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Well, you've always announced that you were coming to visit him. Or you called him. You gave him too much options."

"I don't get it." Clyde's brown eyes found Kenny's, who lit the cigarette.

"You want answers from him, you want to apologize, then go and get just that. Go to his house unexpected. You know him, you know when he's home. And then..."

Kenny smirked as he blew out some smoke.

"Corner him."

**I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging once more, don't hate me! I hope you still liked it, let me know!**

**Next chapter will have Clyde apologizing to Craig...oh, my..**


	6. Soda equals passion

**Your reviews were lovely and sometimes a bit funny, with all your theories:) I don't want to keep you guys from finally finding out.**

**A long chapter ahead! We all know what that means...you have been warned.**

**Soda equals passion**

Hesitantly he knocked on Craig's front door. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. Craig's sister opened the door, frowning at him.

"Is Craig home?"

"Why?"

"I really need to talk to him." She was silent for a bit.

"He told me not to tell you he was home in case you would come over." Her mouth quirked a bit at the edge, as if she was holding back a smile. Clyde's face broke into a wide grin as he understood what she meant. She moved aside.

"If you tell him I let you in I'll kick your ass."

"Thanks." He murmured. He quietly walked up the stairs after hanging up his coat. He knocked on Craig's door before he could allow himself a second thought. He knew Craig's sister was looking from downstairs. Craig opened his door and Clyde immediately stepped inside because he knew he would try to push him out again if he didn't. Craig frowned as he was pushed inside by Clyde who immediately closed the door behind him.

"Look." Clyde started instantly. "I know I got drunk while I promised you not to, and I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was a little upset that night and I thought that would get away by drinking, but it didn't." He took a breath, Craig's smell was momentarily putting him off.

"And I feel really bad about it and I'm really very sorry for saying all the terrible things I said to you that night. I really, really am sorry for being drunk and I hope you can forgive me." Craig had remained silent throughout his whole tirade. His blue eyes fixed on Clyde's face with an empty look.

"Craig, please!" Clyde shoved the DVD's he had brought with him against Craig's chest.

"Please! I'll do anything to get you back! I- I brought you a new Friends DVD that I broke earlier and some brownies!" Craig silently took the DVD's and the brownies. He nodded and Clyde let out a long breath. Craig put the DVD's on his desk and turned to Clyde.

"You have to promise me to never get drunk like that again." Clyde nodded.

"Promise." Craig's mouth twitched, much like his sister's had.

"What, no pinky swear?" He grinned a bit. Clyde wanted to leap forward and hug him but managed to restrain himself. He had missed Craig these past days and just looking at him right now was making him feel all warm and giddy. Craig wore simple dark jeans and a blue shirt. His black hair neat and looking softer than ever. Clyde tried really hard not to remember how it had felt under his hands when they had kissed.

Still unsure of what to do Clyde ran a hand through his hair.

"Uhm, were you busy?" He asked shyly, looking away.

"No, not really." He studied Clyde for a bit, a little in the same manner Clyde had looked at him earlier. "Want to watch an episode?" He picked up one of the DVD's. Clyde grinned and said:

"Yes please!"

"You set it up, I'll go and get something to drink." Their eyes met. Clyde was still grinning and a small smile appeared at Craig's face.

"I want to watch 'The one with the embryos'." Craig said as he walked out of the door. Clyde nodded and turned to the TV. As the DVD-player was booting up his eye fell on Craig's bed. It was a bit ruffled and unmade. He felt as if his brain was softly kicking him, nudging him towards something. And then his eye caught Craig's pillow and suddenly he remembered pushing it off the bed. And then a memory came back and he felt cold all over when remembering it. It was after Cartman's party and he was in Craig's room about to go to sleep. Craig had climbed into the bed with him and he had said something. All color left his face and his hands started to shake when that memory forced itself into his mind.

_Craig got in the bed with him, laying next to him. Suddenly, the words burst from Clyde's mouth:_

_"Why didn't you tell me you and Tweek were dating?" Craig looked at him, silent._

_"Is that why you've been so weird all night?" He asked back. Clyde shrugged evasively. _

_"You never even told me you liked guys, I'm your best friend, Craig." Craig fully turned to him._

_"Are you-, are you _jealous_?" _

_"No!" Clyde looked away from him._

_"You are." Craig leaned into Clyde, smirking a bit. "Tell me. Are you jealous of me, or of Tweek?" They were both silent for a bit. Then Clyde leaned forward, grabbing Craig's head and forcing their lips together. He slid his lips over Craig's, tangling his hands in his black hair. Craig didn't respond to the kiss, obviously stunned at Clyde's action, but Clyde was too drunk, too far gone to care.  
He forced his full lips on Craig's warm, thin ones and then out of nowhere: Craig responded. He kissed back fiercely, pushing his mouth against his eagerly. Clyde moaned and leaned closer, forcing Craig on his back. With one hand he pushed the pillow off the bed so that he could lay Craig down properly. He kissed him for all he was worth, pushing his tongue in and meeting Craig's. He knew it was sloppy but he didn't care. He moaned when Craig's hands found their way into his hair and their tongues tangled. All of a sudden Craig yanked his head away._

_"Clyde, you're drunk. You-" But Clyde cut him off, kissing him again. Moaning desperately at the feel of Craig's warm, welcoming mouth. _

_"You taste amazing, Craig." He moaned against his mouth as Craig kissed him back. Craig tried to push him away but Clyde didn't listen, instead he pressed his erection against Craig's hip as he pushed him further into the mattress below. _

_Craig's initial reluctance seemed to resolve and he wove his hands in Clyde's hair. It felt amazing, and he noticed Craig was kissing back with the same passion that Clyde felt at that moment. But all of a sudden he lay on his back. It took him a moment before he realized that Craig had pushed him away. He looked up and saw him sitting on his knees on the bed, looking down at Clyde. His hair tousled and cheeks pink. Craig looked down at him, slightly panting._

_"Fuck, Clyde, you're drunk. You-." But Clyde leaned up and yanked Craig back by his head. Falling down on the bed with Craig on top. His hands sliding over Craig's back and desperately trying to pull Craig on top of him. _

_"Clyde-." Craig said against his lips. He put his hands on the mattress next to Clyde's shoulders, but Clyde was strong in his drunk and desperate state. _

_"Clyde, don't-." But he was caught off again as Clyde pushed his tongue into his mouth again. _

Clyde's hands were clutching the DVD's in his grip and he noticed he was shaking. His relieved grin of earlier wiped from his face. It all made sense to him now. Why Craig had been distanced, freaked out even. He had been weirded out because Clyde had tried to get him to fuck him. That's why he hadn't answered his texts and calls, that's what Kenny didn't want to tell him. He tore his eyes away from the bed and quickly dropped to his knees to insert the DVD with the episode Craig had requested.

But Craig had forgiven him now, right? Well he had at least accepted his apologies and right now he even let him stay over for a while. That was good thing he decided. Even if he had totally lost his cool while he was drunk and had thrown himself on Craig. That was a thing that should never happen again. Craig was never supposed to find out about his feelings. He brought his attention back to the TV where the menu was just starting up.

He sat down on the tiny sofa just as Craig came back in with some coke and glasses. He put it on the little table next to the couch and got the brownies from his desk. Clyde was fighting down his nerves as Craig sat down next to him on the little couch, which forced their legs together. He remembered it so vividly now: Craig warm and strong body under his hands, the soft feel of his hair as he ran his hands through it, his hot mouth as he responded to Clyde's kiss. But he managed to not let it show as he pressed play on the right episode and accepted the brownie Craig gave to him.

Craig's eyes were fixed on the screen and Clyde did the same. But his mind was somewhere else: reliving Craig's soft skin and incredible feel. The warmth of Craig's leg against his made it painfully clear that it had really happened. Craig's leg bringing that all back as they both looked on the screen. Craig chuckled beside him and ate his brownie with glee. Clyde decided it was more important to have Craig happy now then him reliving that particular memory.  
He drank a bit of his coke and focused on the screen just in time for a joke and he joined in with Craig's soft chuckling.

They continued watching for a while and Clyde realized he was actually having a good time, feeling more and more relaxed with Craig by his side. Craig had forgiven him so it was okay. He needed to repeat it to himself a bit more. Normally he would snuggle up to Craig but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to do it now. He filled up Craig's glass as the other boy selected a new episode. Craig put the remote away and studied Clyde with a glint in his eye.

"What?" Clyde asked evasively as the 'Friends' song started to play.

"I know you want to cuddle." Clyde flushed right down to his chest. The thought of touching Craig was alarming and arousing and he really didn't know what to make of it.

"We don't have to." He spluttered. "I understand if you don't want to." But Craig grinned at Clyde's blush and slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against him. Clyde couldn't do anything but let himself be pulled against Craig's warm body. He rested his head against collarbone as he felt Craig's arm rest confidently on his shoulder. He drew in a shaky breath to calm himself, involuntarily taking in more of Craig's subtle smell. His legs were pressed against Craig's, even sliding over his for a bit. Tentatively Clyde reached up and but his hand on Craig's hip that was furthest away from him, like he usually did when they cuddled. Craig shifted so that they were closer together and he could rest his head on Clyde's head. Clyde felt his throat tighten at the intense physical contact of the moment. Craig however didn't notice and chuckled above him as he watched the show again. Clyde's eyes however slid over Craig's legs in front of him. With a blush on his face he felt his gaze slide up even higher into 'forbidden territory.'

His brain was kicking him again as his eyes slid over Craig's hips and the waistline of his jeans. And he realized he had not remembered all of that night as his brain picked up the memory where it had left of:

_Clyde's hands moved over Craig's chest and ended up on his shoulders. And this time Craig responded, permitting himself to be pulled onto Clyde's body. He settled down between his legs with a moan. Clyde moaned back and slipped his hands into the back of Craig's pajamas, pushing him down onto him. He wrapped his legs around Craig's waist, pushing their bodies together. Craig was incredibly warm and his chest pressed against his felt amazing. _

_ "Fuck, Craig, you feel so good." He moaned against Craig's lips._

_"Clyde, we have to stop. I'm taking advantage of you." Craig panted softly and tried to back up._

_"I don't care. Do it Craig, take advantage of me." Bucking his hips up against Craig's, feeling his erection push back against his. _

_"Don't, fuck, don't temp me." Craig groaned as he rolled his hips into the boy underneath him. He buried his head in Clyde's shoulder, panting softly and rolling his hips again. His hands grabbing Clyde's hips as he pushed down. Clyde was in heaven, clutching Craig closer to him and moaned in his hair. But Craig backed up, this time moving to stand in the room. He was still panting, erection evident in his pajamas and his hair a mess. _

_"Fuck, Clyde." He sighed, combing his hair. Clyde looked back dazedly. But he fell back against the mattress and his eyes closed, overwhelmed by tiredness and drifted off. _

Clyde's eyes widened and he snapped them back onto the screen, staring fixedly at the ongoing scene while not taking it in in the slightest. Craig not only had responded to the kiss he had also responded to taking it further. Saying 'don't tempt me', did that mean..? He was painfully aware right now of how he could feel every aspect of Craig's body. How their legs were tangled up, Craig's hand absentmindedly stroking his arm. His own hand that was resting on Craig's hip…

And then: a surge of boldness came over him. Hadn't he admitted to Kenny that being friends wouldn't be enough anymore? Suddenly, he was almost quite sure he knew what Craig had talked to Kenny about. He took a deep breath, deciding that he had to, just _had to_ test that theory right away.

Slowly, he stretched his fingers, grazing over Craig's side and moved his fingers just a bit over his shirt, barely noticeable. Craig just kept looking at the screen and didn't seem to notice what Clyde was doing and he took it as a sign to continue.  
The hesitant and tiny movements of his fingers continued and he pressed down softly, feeling Craig's body underneath his shirt. He slid his fingers in a slow circular movement over Craig's side. He swallowed when he felt Craig's fingers still for a moment on his arm, he knew that that meant he had notice Clyde was touching him more than usual. But he didn't stop him.  
Slowly, very slowly he moved his hand, sliding it a bit over his side, palm finding the contours of Craig's angular hipbones underneath. Craig resumed the slow stroking of his arm as Clyde started to fully stroke his side now. He took a slow breath and slid his hand down and up again, this time under his shirt. He heard a tiny intake of breath above of him but he wasn't stopped as his fingers trailed over Craig's warm skin. His thumb traced over Craig's hipbone as he flattened his palm over the soft skin. Craig's hand gripped him a bit as he kept stroking his arm. Clyde slowly moved his palm up and over his ribs and abdomen. Craig's hand pulled him closer so that Clyde's nose was buried in his neck. Clyde realized he was panting softly against Craig's neck as his hands roamed down, skidding over Craig's hipbone again. Craig's other hand moved to Clyde's hip and he pulled him closer to him. A quiet moan escaped Clyde's throat as he felt his erection brush against Craig's leg as Craig was hugging him against him. Craig's rapid heartbeat was evident as Clyde pressed his forehead against his neck.

Clyde's shaking hand roamed down further, moving over Craig's jeans and slid down even further softly running over Craig's erection beneath the denim. He felt Craig swallow heavily against his forehead. And then Craig's grip on his arm intensified and the hand on his hip slid into one of the loops of his jeans and he tugged on it. Clyde permitted him to be pulled to the left and then Craig shifted and he was straddling him. Legs on either side of Craig's legs and Craig's hands resting on his hips. Clyde kept his face hidden in Craig's neck, panting softly against his skin.  
In a swift movement one of Craig's hands came up, sliding into his hair and forcing his head up. Clyde's hair was ruffled and his cheeks and neck flushed in a red blush but he had no time to think as Craig pulled him towards him, kissing him deeply. Clyde moaned against Craig's lips as their mouths slid over each others. Craig's hand stroke through his hair softly and Clyde felt himself tremble softly at the intensity of the kiss. They were both sober this time, without friends looking and they were both sure the other wanted it. He opened his mouth willingly when Craig swept his tongue over his lips. Clyde's hand slid over Craig's chest slowly, his other hand on his shoulder, thumb moving through Craig's soft hair. Craig's other hand was still on his hip and he stroke him over his shirt and then roamed down, cupping his erection through his jeans. The moan that came from Clyde's mouth was needy.

"You're so hard." Craig was the first to break the silence, panting softly against Clyde's lips. Clyde could only nod as Craig palmed him through his jeans, his own hands sliding over Craig's clothed torso. Craig slid his other hand down too and undid his jeans and he rose his hips a bit from Craig's lap so that he could slide his jeans and boxers down a bit. Clyde was biting his lip as he rested his forehead against Craig's.

"Oh, God." He whimpered as Craig wrapped his hand around his erection, pumping him in his firm grip. He clutched Craig's shoulder for leverage, too far inside this little world of pleasure that Craig created. When he canted his hips, so that Craig's fingers thumbed his slit he felt his ass drag over Craig's erection and Craig gripped his hip roughly at that. He was panting softly in Craig's face and he knew he was flaming red by now. One of his hands slid down over Craig's body to rest over his hip and move lower over his erection. Craig was panting now, too.

Fumbling, and one handed Clyde managed to undo Craig's jeans. He pulled his erection free, moaning at the feel of Craig in his hand. Carefully and shyly he took it in his hand and started to slowly stroke him. The low moan that passed Craig's lips turned him on to the point where he thought he would burst. Especially when Craig worked him faster, grip tightening. Sweat was sliding down his face and his other hand was clutching Craig's chest desperately, completely lost in the feel of straddling Craig and his warm body under him. He couldn't concentrate he realized, his pace on Craig's erection was starting to get fucked up when he focused on the sensation of Craig's long fingers slide over his slit and the other way around. And when Craig kissed him again, softly tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth he was really losing it.

But Craig noticed and he stopped his movements. Clyde blinked, confused as Craig stopped Clyde's hand and then moved it away. Clyde felt oddly rejected until he realized Craig was guiding his hand to _his own_ erection. He whimpered as he felt Craig's hand, covering his own, wrap around his erection. He groaned as he moved his hand over his own erection after Craig's disappeared. His eyes widened when he saw Craig reach down and in turn grab his own erection.

"Jesus, Craig." Clyde groaned out. It was the hottest thing he had ever done: jerking off in Craig's lap with Craig underneath him doing the same. Craig's free hand gripped his hip and his thumb moved over his hipbone softly. The combination of jerking off, Craig's touch and the enticing vision of Craig moaning softly as he moved his hand over his own erection was too much.

"Let go, Clyde." Craig moaned, panting softly. Clyde's free hand gripped Craig's hair, tousling it. He whimpered as he moved faster, bucking into his own hand. He saw Craig's long fingers slip over his own slit and that was too much. Clyde threw his head back and moaned loudly, coming over his own shirt and hand.

"Fuck." Craig groaned as he watched unabashedly how Clyde rode out his orgasm. Clyde let go of himself and pulled Craig's hand away, replacing it with his own, sweaty one.

"God, Clyde!" Craig groaned as his hands gripped Clyde's hips, eyes closed as Clyde worked him hard and fast. Clyde nearly got aroused again as he felt Craig's warm and hard length under his fingers. Craig's hands gripped him harder.

"Faster." He gasped. And Clyde did.

"Oh, God." His hands tightened even more on his hips. He bucked up fiercely and came over Clyde's hand and their shirts.

For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their breaths and the menu of the DVD that had started to play again in the background. Clyde swallowed a couple of times, eyes darting away from Craig. Shyly he tucked himself back in his jeans and Craig did the same. He was about to get up and take off his dirty, cum covered shirt when he was stopped by Craig who grabbed his hands and pulled them up and over his own shoulders so that they ended up closer together.

"You remembered, didn't you?" Clyde's eyes finally met Craig's. He nodded.

"But only just now." Clyde whispered. "I didn't before, I-." And then it hit him like a train: had he just made Craig cheat on Tweek? He jerked away from Craig and looked at him.

"Oh, God! What about-." He stuttered. Craig just looked at him. "What about Tweek?"

"Why do you keep talking about Tweek?" Craig frowned, caressing his shoulders with his hands.

"Because I saw you guys! Because you guys are, are dating." Clyde tried to back up once again.

"I'm not dating Tweek." Craig frowned, grip tightening on his shoulders. "I was comforting him that night."

Clyde frowned in concentration, that night coming back to him. He had seen them cuddle, but never really kiss. But what the hell had that move even been that Craig had made then? Just comfort?

"Really. He wanted to ask out Annie but was freaking out." Craig added.

"Really, Clyde." Craig sighed, rubbing his shoulders and pulling him closer. "There's nothing between me and Tweek. I don't like blondes." He smirked. "Want me to show you again how much I want you?" Clyde grinned, blushing madly. But his grin faltered when he remembered the last days.

"But then, why did you ignore me all this time?"

Craig sighed.

"I thought you were messing with me back then." Clyde stared.

"What?"

"I thought you just wanted to have some fun with me."

"Why would I do that?" Clyde was offended. Craig merely raised his eyebrows at him.

"No offense, but you always flirt with me. I thought you were just taking it a bit too far in your drunk state."

Clyde gaped. "What?!"

"You know you can be a bit of a retard and an asshole when you drink." Craig explained. Clyde shrugged, it was true.

"Yeah, maybe. But then why just now..?"

"I didn't think you would dare to mess with me when you were sober." A sly grin spread across Craig's face. "Besides, I couldn't control myself any longer. And before I was scared you had me figured out and was just trying to make me look like a fool."

"What?! I would never do that! Not even when drunk."

"Yeah, that's what Kenny told me as well. But then I thought you may have been jealous of my friendship Tweek and had tried to get that message across in a weird way. I didn't dare to believe it was something else."

"Oh, damn. Craig, really I- I-." Clyde started, but Craig interrupted him.

"Also, by then I was too afraid I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself if I would see you again."

"I'm glad you couldn't." Clyde smiled.

"Likewise." Craig smiled, pulling Clyde in for a soft kiss.

"Sooooo...you were afraid I had figured out what exactly?" Clyde couldn't stop grinning as he caressed Craig's shoulders.

"Don't make me say it." Craig warned, a slightly alarmed expression in his eyes. Clyde took it a step further.

"So, does this mean we can go to Bebe's party holding hands?" With a big shove Clyde was pushed off of Craig, landing on his back on the floor. He burst out laughing looking up at Craig. Who just grinned back.

And when Clyde caught sight of Craig's content face he felt happier than he had felt in weeks.

**There's more to come. Because I love Cryde and we still have Bebe's party to come. See if Clyde can control himself now...**

**Leave a review? **


	7. Rum equals desperation

**I'm sorry for the wait you guys! But your reviews were awesome! I've been busy and distracted a bit. But I'm back now!**

**Rum equals desperation**

Clyde knew he probably had the goofiest grin on his face when he loudly knocked on Bebe's door. The party was already going on inside and he heard the loud bass thumping from the living room. Bebe opened the door, wearing a very flimsy little dress and a big smile.

"Hey, Clyde!"

"Hiya, Bebe!"

"I brought you some lemon bars." He held up the little package.

"Oh, those are so nice!" She motioned for him to come inside. In the living room he immediately spotted the regular crowd: Stan and Kenny on the sofa, talking and drinking and some girls were already dancing to the beat of some song, most of the guys were standing against the wall watching the girls dance.

"I'm going over to Kenny and Stan." He said in Bebe's ear as he could already see the other two boys waiving happily at him.  
Still grinning he wedged himself between the two of them. Kenny leaned back over the arm rest and put his legs over Clyde's lap.

"Hey, dude. Sup?" He winked at Clyde as he put his arm behind his head.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Oh?" Kenny rose his eyebrows and grinned in much the same way Clyde was.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Stan asked to his right.

"Yeah, Clyde? Why_ are_ you smiling so much?" Kenny quipped.

"Oh, I dunno." He really needed to stop smiling so bad, or otherwise Stan would be questioning him too. Kenny knew and that was enough already.

"By the looks of you have had a fun couple of days."

"Ah, yes. Yes I have."

"Oh, what did you do?" Stan asked, sounding genuinely interested, not at all like Kenny who was grinning like a retard and nudging Clyde with his fist.

"I, uh." Well, no harm in telling a bit of the truth. "I sort of hooked up." Stan fully turned to him, really interested now.

"Really, with who?"

"With, ah, uhm."

"No." Stan interrupted, his eyes going wide. "Don't tell me- don't tell me you guys finally resolved that sexual tension that was hanging between the two of you!" Clyde blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Clyde tried.

"Oh, I don't know." Kenny said. "Maybe he was talking about the fact that our stoic friend has been pining after you for months now and it seems as though he has finally gotten that fine ass of yours."

"He hasn't gotten my ass!" Clyde burst out. Kenny and Stan exploded with laughter.

"So what did he get?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"So you did kiss?" Stan said. "Come on dude, you have to tell us!" Clyde shifted uncomfortably.

"Only when you tell me how you found out."

"Are you serious?" Stan laughed. "We could all see it man! He was always taking care of you, worrying over you."

"That's what friends do."

"Oh, I don't know dude. Craig doesn't care take care of anyone the way he takes care of you. I don't think he would have taken Token home if he had barfed in Kyle's yard." Stan said.

"So, you all knew?" Clyde said stunned, they both laughed again.

"Yes, dude. I'm sorry." Kenny said, reaching towards the floor where there was a small pile of beer. He grabbed three and handed them to the others, keeping one for himself.

"Though you were a bit harder to see through." They opened their beers and clinked them together in a quick toast.

"But we could tell you were oblivious about Craig." Stan added. "And later we understood you were oblivious about your own feelings as well."

"Well, that's not-"

"Until you guys kissed."

"Oh my God, that was so cute!" Kenny got misty eyed at the memory. "You were both so into it, and didn't know the other was too."

"Yeah, you guys were kissing for nearly fifteen minutes."

"We were not!"

"Were too! You just didn't notice because you were finally having your way with Craig."

"That's _so_ not what-"

"It was pretty hot too!"

"Dude, I nearly wanted to whack off right there and then." Kenny's last comment was too much for Clyde. He pushed Kenny's legs off of his lap and got up.

"Jesus, really you guys!" He took a last swig of his beer and put the empty can on the nearby coffee table.

"Oh come on, dude!" Stan said. Clyde made a mock upset face.

"I'm going to dance for a bit." But he couldn't stop the smile from creeping back onto his face. He winked at them and moved to the dance floor.

He danced some with Bebe, his hands finding her familiar, but to him no longer attractive, curves. Grinding with her felt bad so he stopped that quickly. It felt like cheating on Craig because it nearly made him hard. Not because Bebe was hot but because he was thinking of grinding with Craig instead. He excused himself and went into the kitchen for some food, even when he knew the chance of finding any tacos or taco related food there was very little. But he noticed he was alone so he quickly his marker and looked for a bit of wall. He started writing quickly.

"Craig Tucker" and underneath: "Ass-"

"You sure you want to finish that, Donovan?" A voice sounded in his ear.

"I don't know, maybe. Because I'm pretty sure it's true anyway." He said without looking over his back. A hand grabbed his ass, squeezing it. Warm breath moved over his ear.

"Damn right it is." Clyde moaned quietly as the hand moved to his waist and caressed him there.

"Kenny and Stan know." He blurted out.

"I figured they might." The hand moved up over his chest and caressed his shoulder just as that warm mouth started to plant kisses over his jaw. Clyde closed his eyes and felt himself get a little weak in the knees at the soft treatment he was getting.

"You don't mind?" The hand kept massaging his shoulder.

"Hm, no." Suddenly the hand moved over his upper arm and slid lower, snatching the marker out of his hand. Abruptly Craig stepped back and Clyde felt strangely cold and rejected when he realized what Craig had done.

"You took advantage of me!"

"Yes. Get used to it. I like taking advantage of you." Clyde turned and met Craig's victorious eyes.

He was finally able look at Craig and took in Craig's appearance with great relief and delight. The taller boy looked very handsome in his dark purple shirt and tight fitted jeans. Only now did Clyde realize Craig actually looked kind of gay when he wanted to. His black hair was neatly combed and formed a big contrast with Clyde's own messy mop of brown hair. He knew how that hair felt when he ran his finger through it and couldn't wait to do it again but right then he had to address an issue first. Namely Craig taking advantage of his vulnerability when it came to Craig himself.

"That's not fair!" Craig's eyebrows rose.

"Your point?" He moved to the wall and starting writing when he stepped back Clyde's scribble had been completed and added to read:

"Craig Tucker bad ass mother fucker." Clyde smiled.

"See, Donovan? You can also leave compliments." He handed the marker back to Clyde. Clyde could only grin and accepted the marker. Quickly he pocketed it and threw his arms around Craig's shoulders pulling him against him. They were alone anyway, he might as well take advantage of it.

"I can give you a compliment right here right now." Clyde proposed, eyes glinting with mischief. Craig's eyes lit up and his hands landed on Clyde's waist.

"Oh?" He backed Clyde up against the wall, the refrigerator next to Clyde blocking them from being viewed from the living room. The movement had made their chests press together.

"Like the fact that you have amazing hair." Clyde smiled, running his hand through it. "And the fact that you're very funny and can be caring when you think no one is paying attention." His hands slid to Craig's neck, pulling him towards him.

"Or how your lips are just-." The rest of his sentence was smothered by Craig's mouth, claiming him in a hard and passionate kiss. Clyde moaned into the kiss, still completely overcome by pure joy and arousal whenever Craig kissed him. And this kiss was very passionate and demanding. Craig was dominating him completely, pressing him against the wall with urgency and his hands sliding up underneath Clyde's shirt instantly. Clyde shuddered as Craig's fingers traced over his stomach and dipped lower. He couldn't suppress the loud moan that came from his mouth as Craig started to kiss down his neck. He gripped Craig's shoulders tightly as he felt Craig's teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck. His hips bucked forward involuntarily as Craig's fingers trailed over his jeans, pressing against the erection underneath. Suddenly Craig stepped away from him, leaving him breathless and slumped against the wall.

"Wha-." But then he heard some noise and movement, indicating some people were walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Craig!" Clyde, still hiding behind the refrigerator, recognized Kyle's voice which was quickly followed by the annoyed rumbling of Cartman who was obviously following him.

"Hey guys." Craig said, sounding deceitfully impassive.

"I thought we would have some alone time." The bigger boy muttered. Clyde shuddered at what he thought Cartman had wanted to do to Kyle had he thought he was alone in the kitchen with him. Just then Kyle came into view, closely followed by Cartman.

"Hey Clyde, didn't see you there." Clyde just cleared his throat in answer, afraid his voice was going to give him away completely when he tried to speak. He saw Craig smirk at him before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Yeah, Clyde. Don't you have somewhere to go?" Cartman snapped, moving close to Kyle. Suddenly the red head turned an impressive shade of red. Clyde realized Cartman must have grabbed his ass. He took it as his cue to leave the kitchen.

"Yeah, you are right. I think I'll go back to the others." He pushed himself away from the wall and with still slightly shaking legs he walked back into the living room. With some relief he realized his erection had all but evaporated when he had seen Kyle's and Cartman's faces.

He was pulled onto the dance floor immediately by Kenny and Stan who were dancing in the midst of the crowd.

"Hey! Craig was looking for you!" Stan yelled over the loud music. He pulled a small bottle from his jeans pocket and magically conjured up some shot glasses.

"Oh, I think he found him." Kenny smirked at Clyde's still flustered face.

"We were both busy these past days, we hadn't seen each other for a while." Clyde clarified.

"That reunion must have been joyous." Kenny wiggled his eyebrows. Clyde just smiled back and took the little shot glass Kenny handed to him. The liquid inside was a deep and rich shade of brown.

"What's this?"

"Rum, from Cuba"

"So, what are we drinking to?" Kenny asked. "Gay sex?"

Clyde blushed enormously but clinked their glasses together. They threw back their shots and Kenny refilled their glasses.

"Hm, what can we toast to now?" Stan asked. "Maybe just, I don't know-"

"MAKING OUT ON CRAIG'S COUCH!" Kenny and Stan yelled in unison. Clyde shushed them and looked around in panic.

"How do you guys know?" He whispered.

"Craig spilled." Kenny smirked.

"He would never do that!"

"He passed here just a moment ago and Kenny asked him how you two hooked up." Stan rolled his eyes at his blond friend. "Craig just said that you came over and you guys ended up kissed on his couch and Kenny sort of filled in the details." Clyde blushed.

"Well, that's true."

"Good! Let's toast to that then!" Kenny held up his glass and Clyde bumped his against it, still looking around afraid to get caught. But the other people were too busy dancing and chatting to notice his blushing or uncomfortable look. They downed their shots and Kenny immediately refilled their glasses.

"Uhm…"Clyde started.

"Oh no, don't tell me." Kenny said with a look at Clyde. "He doesn't want you drinking." Clyde shifted a bit, uncomfortable.

"It's not that. He doesn't want me drunk. Because apparently I behave like a retard then and don't know when to stop." The other two boys laughed at his comment.

"Well, it's true." Stan said. "You can be a bit of a fool when you're drunk. How about we just get you tipsy." Clyde still hesitated.

"Craig's in the garden, he doesn't have to know." Kenny muttered in Clyde's ear. Clyde settled on saying the one thing he shouldn't say:

"Sure, just one more." Kenny and Stan grinned at each other.

**XXX**

The rum was making Clyde feel really fuzzy and giddy instantly. The high alcohol percentage was shooting to his head quickly and he felt more confident than ever when he was dancing on the dance floor. He had managed to prevent himself from drinking too much, but that last shot he had taken may still have been a bit too much.

The music was loud and the bass thumping through his body. He felt great and loved his friend. Kenny and Stan were awesome, he decided. Stan was already swaying a bit and eyeing Kyle and Cartman, who had returned from the kitchen, with a frown on his face. The two of them were grinding shamelessly on the dance floor, Cartman's hands low on Kyle's ass and a satisfied smirk on his face. Kyle was blushing but at the same time letting himself go completely and was arching his back desperately to press more firmly against Cartman.

Clyde's eyes shifted to Kenny and smiled at him. Kenny grinned back saucily at him and put his arms around Clyde's shoulders.

"I'm really glad you two finally hooked up you know."

"Well you had a part in it, too, accomplishing it I mean." Clyde smiled back and put his hands on Kenny's slim waist. Kenny took a step closer, pressing their bodies together.

"I know I did. Any reward for that?"

"Maybe.." Clyde teased. Kenny laughed and said loudly over the music:

"Ooh, Clyde! Does Craig know you're such a flirt?" Two hands landed on his shoulder and slid over his arms to rest on Kenny's shoulders. A warm chest was pressed against his back and a low voice sounded in his ear, loud enough for both Kenny and Clyde to hear.

"He does." Craig had managed to sneak up on him for a second time, but Clyde found he only liked that. He leaned back against Craig and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Craig's jaw. Kenny stepped back, obviously giving them some alone time and Clyde took it gladly. He pressed back against Craig and pressed his forehead against Craig's jaw.

"Hmm..I missed you." He whispered against Craig's skin. Craig's hand moved to his waist, his fingers tracing over his side. Clyde sighed and took in Craig's clean and seductive scent.

"Are you drunk?" Was the only response he got.

"No…just, y'know, tipsy." He mumbled, grinding back against Craig.

"Hm." Craig grinded back against him, his hands pressing their hips together. "Just tipsy is good."

They grinded together, finding the beat of the music easily. Vaguely Clyde noticed how some other people were eying them with interest. But he could only feel proud and a bit smug. He had Craig and they didn't. One of Craig's hands moved up just barely and slipped under his shirt, tracing his hipbone. Clyde shuddered and tried desperately to not get aroused. But Craig noticed and pressed his lips against Clyde's ear.

"Want to leave?" Clyde closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. He knew what that meant.

"Oh fuck, yes!" He softly moaned back.

"Keep it in your pants for a bit, Donovan?" The smirk was obvious in Craig's voice. He stepped back and unceremoniously pulled Clyde away from the dance floor. Clyde caught Kenny's eye as he was pulled outside. The blond boy winked at him made a hand job movement with his hand and waved at him as they stepped outside.

"Your place?" Clyde whispered as he clutching Craig's arm while they walked down the street. Craig looked at him, his eyes promising and caring at the same time.

"Yes."

They had never made it back to Craig's house quicker than that night. They were barely at the door before Craig pressed Clyde against it, kissing him hard and desperate. Clyde clawed at Craig's shirt, trying to pull him closer. He had a feeling Craig could never be close enough.

"Inside." He moaned softly. Craig opened the door and pushed him inside, closing the door behind. Clyde grabbed Craig around his waist, pushing wet kisses down Craig's neck. But Craig grabbed his arm and started to pull him up.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." He breathed in Clyde's ear. Kissing on the stairs proved difficult but Clyde found his mouth just couldn't leave Craig's. Somehow they made it into the hallway upstairs and Craig opened his door with one hand and backed Clyde into his room.

Craig kicked his door closed behind them, his lips never leaving Clyde's. In a swift move Clyde stepped back and took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. His tipsy state of arousal aiding him in his fast movements. Craig was on him in a flash, kissing his neck and his hands sliding over his back. Clyde started fumbling with the buttons of Craig's shirt. The taller boy helped him and just pulled the shirt up and over his head.

"Dancing with you made me so horny." Clyde moaned as Craig grinded their hips together. Craig's nimble fingers moved lower and quickly undid Clyde's jeans.

"Me too." Craig whispered back. Clyde stepped out of his jeans, taking his boxers with him. He was nearly shaking with anticipation. The thought of finally having Craig the way he had been dreaming of was making him all giddy with excitement. His hands found Craig's smooth chest and he let them roam freely, taking in every dip and curve of the body in front of him. Craig's hands tangled themselves into his hair, caressing his scalp softly.

"Craig, please! I want you to touch me!" The other boy was denying him the attention he was so desperately craving instead he was focusing on carefully combing his hair. Craig didn't need to be told twice and one of his hands moved down to grip his erection. Clyde whimpered loudly against Craig's lips. Craig started to plant kisses down his face and neck. With shaking hands Clyde pushed Craig's boxers down to and he stepped closer forcing their naked bodies together. They both moaned at the contact. Clyde started pulling Craig towards the bed, but Craig stopped him.

"Clyde…"

"Please! I want you!"

Craig visibly hesitated, finally he settled on saying. "I don't think you're ready."

Clyde looked offended.

"What? I am ready!" Craig looked down at him, then his hands gripped his shoulders and he turned him around. He pushed him down onto the floor and dropped down onto his knees too. He pressed the palm of his hands to his shoulders and forced his chest to lay on the bed.

"Wh-Why do I have to be the bottom?" Clyde said as he looked over his shoulder. He saw Craig open his bedside table and get out his lube.

"Are you suggesting I bottom?" Craig grinned as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers. His other hand came up to stroke Clyde's back.

"Because I think you'll be wonderful as bottom." And with that he slid a finger into Clyde. Clyde gasped and fell to the bed powerless as Craig's long finger slid deeply into him. His hands grasped the sheets on Craig's bed as that finger massaged him softly from the inside. He had never done this to himself nor had anyone done it to him either so he was completely overcome by the strangeness of it: so full, such a tight fit. So wonderful.

"I really don't think you're ready." Craig said as he leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

"I am." Clyde sobbed, shaking as Craig's hot breath fell on his ear.

"Really? Because you're falling apart already." It was true, this completely new sensation overtaking him completely. Clouding his mind and overruling all his thoughts. He felt his erection already dripping precome.

"Let's make a deal, shall we?" Craig whispered in his ear, moving his finger faster. Clyde whimpered, curving his back to take him in deeper.

"If you don't come within the next 10 seconds, we have sex."

He moved his finger out and pressed back in, sliding in deeply.

"One." He husked into Clyde's ear. Massaging him vigorously. Clyde felt his breathing pick up.

"Two." His back arched further. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

"Three." Craig pressed another finger inside. "Not fair." Clyde whimpered. The tight, intrusive feeling had doubled. Stretching him, filling him. It was both a bit painful but that was entirely overshadowed by the feeling of intense pleasure. A loud moan escaped his lips.

"Four." Craig moved a bit faster. And then, crooked his fingers. "Oh, shit!" A powerful vibration of pleasure had shot through him. Craig pressed inward again, hitting that spot.

"Five." Clyde had his eyes closed, panting into the sheets. Trying with all his might not to come.

"Six." Without warning Craig's other hand had moved down and grasped his erection. Clyde moaned out loudly, his orgasm threatening to rush over him.

"Seven." Craig kept hitting that spot inside him and combined with the firm hand on his erection it was all too much.

"Ei-." Clyde groaned loudly and arched his back further, coming all over Craig's hand and the side of his bed. Craig's hand kept moving over him, pushing every last bit of his orgasm out of him. Clyde remained against the bed, trying to get his breath back.

"Told you." Craig's hands left him. Clyde turned, still out of breath and grabbed Craig's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Craig moaned, obviously still very aroused. Clyde's hand found Craig's erection instantly, moving over it rapidly.

"Really no sex?" Clyde asked while he started kissing down Craig's neck. Craig's hands had grasped his shoulders, panting into his ear harshly. His grip tightened at the question as if he needed to keep himself under control.

"_No_, Clyde." He groaned.

"Too bad." Clyde whispered against Craig's hot skin. "I couldn't wait to finally feel your cock inside me." Craig's grip become nearly painful on his shoulders and he moaned loudly in his ear. Clyde moved his hand a bit faster, his long strokes picking up in speed.

"Shit!"

"Pounding me into the mattress."

"Fuck! Fuck!" Craig groaned and his nails dug into his shoulders hard. Clyde felt him come over his hand and stomach. Clyde kissed his way up to Craig's face and they shared a heated open-mouthed kiss.

"Damn we made a mess." Craig muttered, looking at Clyde's hand and at his bed where spots of Clyde's come were still on the wood. Clyde laughed.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" But Craig already got up to get tissues to clean himself and his bed. Clyde watched him work.

"You cheated." Craig grinned and dropped the tissues and pulled him closer to him.

"Are you seriously worried about that?" Clyde grinned back shyly. Craig kissed him on the corner of his mouth and backed up to grin at him even as Clyde pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't expect me to let you win this easily the next time." For some reason that made Craig grin even harder.

"Good."

**Hmm...two more chapters to go! And for those who were wondering, Clyde was going to write: Craig Tucker Ass Fucker**


	8. Wine equals determination

**Penultimate chapter! I'm sorry guys. But the love for Cryde is strong and I'm sure I'll write more about those two fabulous boys :)**

**SMUT AHEAD**

**Wine equals determination**

Kenny called him a few days later when he was at home doing some housework. Ever since his mom died he and his sister had helped his father with the stuff that needed to be done. His parents had always had an equal relationship: both doing housework and cooking, but since his mom passed away all work sort of fell on his dads shoulders. Especially the first weeks his father had been too emotionally drained to do any so their aunts and uncles had helped them out. But when they left Clyde had sort of picked up the work. Of course, a lot of people liked to joke about Clyde folding laundry and dusting, but he found it was only good practice for later.

He was just pushing the last of the laundry into the machine when his phone started to ring.

"Hey man."

"Duuuude, you busy?" Kenny voice sounded happy, as always. Clyde closed the washing machine.

"No, not really." He could always ask his sister to put the clean clothes in the dryer.

"Okay, great. I was thinking we could hang out with a few guys at Stark's pond, wanna come?" Kenny sounded really excited about the idea, he loved summer.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, I got the supplies. You just bring that ray of sunshine that is Craig." Clyde smiled at the mere thought of Craig.

"Okay, I will ask him."

"Like he can deny you anything." Kenny said slyly, but then continued quickly. "See you there in an hour." He hung up on him. Clyde programmed the machine with one hand as he quickly dialed Craig's number. It was still in his phone as 'my bestie', maybe he should change that. His thoughts about it were quickly pushed aside as Craig picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey!" Clyde couldn't help but still sound like a crazy, happy retard whenever he heard Craig's voice. He pressed the 'start' button on the washing machine and walked out of the washing room and into the kitchen.

"So, Kenny called me that he was going to hang out at Stark's pond with some people and asked if I wanted to come, want to join us?"

"Hm, okay, sure. Shall I pick you up?"

"Okay." They hung up and Clyde started fidgeting. Already nervous and giddy at the thought of seeing Craig again. He couldn't believe he had never noticed how even the mere thought of Craig always seemed to make him happy. He started cleaning up some stuff in the living room, just to spend the time until Craig would show up. Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a warm mouth press a kiss against his cheek. He smiled and turned around.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling happily.

"Hey." Craig echoed back and leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the mouth. Clyde returned the kiss happily, dropping the magazines he had been sorting onto the floor to slide his hands into Craig's hair, pulling him closer.

"How did you get in?" He whispered against Craig's lips.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Craig smirked back, but silenced him again as he kissed Clyde hungrily. He backed Clyde up against the wall, his hands sliding to his waist and up under his shirt. Clyde moaned low in his throat and grasped Craig's shirt desperately, trying to pull Craig closer. Craig smiled against his mouth, obviously appreciating Clyde's eager behavior. Clyde slid one of his legs up Craig's, so that he could lean against him more properly. Just as Craig moved his mouth down to kiss Clyde's neck someone cleared their throat right next to them. Mortified, Clyde pushed Craig away. As if their interrupter hadn't already seen them.

"Hey- hey dad. Uhm, you're home early." Craig rolled his eyes.

"So it would seem." Clyde's father hung his coat on the coat rack next to the door, they hadn't even heard him come inside. Clyde was sure he was turning the deepest shade of red ever as his father looked at them still standing rather close together.

"Erm, we were just, erm-." Clyde hadn't plunked up the courage to tell his father he was dating his best friend. His father had always been supportive of him, but still, not everybody reacted well to gay or bisexual people.

"Making out." Craig finished for him, not looking bothered in the slightest. Clyde fixed him with a horrified look, as if he could have denied that. Craig just raised his eyebrows at him. Clyde's father burst out laughing.

"Really, Clyde. You thought I didn't know?"

"What?! NO! That's- when? Then why didn't you-." Clyde's father just sighed and undid his tie.

"It's always: 'I'm over at Craig's place' or 'I'm crashing at Craig's' or he's here or you're off together to some place." He smiled at Clyde's mortified expression of being found out.

"Besides, whenever the two of you are together you give him _such looks_." Clyde's blush had disappeared, but at that it rushed right back to his face.

"Really, just like I used to look at your mother." He sighed and walked past them towards the couch and sat down on it.

"But, but we haven't been together since about two weeks!"

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised at that. "I thought you two were together for, pfff, months? Years?" Clyde gaped, but Craig spoke in his place.

"Clyde can be a bit slow on the uptake." Now both and Craig and Clyde's father laughed, Clyde felt left out.

"What?! That's not funny!"

"Aw, yes it is, you doofus."Craig seemingly couldn't stop smiling and pulled him in for a kiss on his temple. "Shall we go?"

"Hmpf." Clyde still felt oddly humiliated. "Okay." He turned to his father.

"We're going out for a bit. There's laundry in the machine, I didn't have time to dry it maybe-." But his father just waved his hand at him.

"It'll be fine, you guys have fun." Clyde smiled and walked to the door to get his coat.

"All right, bye dad!" His dad just smiled at them as they stepped outside. He turned to Craig once they were outside.

"Why did you..?"

"Come on, dude! Everybody knew or suspected." They walked off together and Craig put an arm around his shoulder. Clyde forgot about his dad as he leaned against Craig.

When they arrived at Stark's pond they were greeted enthusiastically by Kenny, Kyle, Token and Stan.

"Hey, hey! Look! The lovebirds are here!"

"Shut it, McCormick."

Clyde grinned and sat down on the grass, between Stan and Token. Craig joined him and Clyde snuggled up to him immediately. He wasn't sure about public display of affection, but he did know he wanted to be as near to Craig as he would led him. Craig smiled at him and put an arm around him, pulling him close. He looked at him and smiled back, leaning in.

"Aww.." He heard Kenny sigh from across them. "Smile for the camera!" Clyde looked up and heard the sound of a camera snapping a picture. He had a sneaking suspicion Craig had been flipping the camera because the others burst out laughing. It must be a funny picture: Clyde smiling goofily and Craig flipping the camera off with an angry expression. Stan handed them some wine in plastic cups.

"Wine?"

"Yes, classy isn't it?" Stan smiled. Even Craig excepted some of it, taking a sip from his cup. Kenny, meanwhile, was piling wood upon a few stones and Clyde recognized he was building a fire.

"Oh, can I help?" The blond looked up at him and grinned.

"Sure, help me jam those twigs in between, they can help the fire get started." Together they worked at making it, laughing and talking while they piled the wood. After a while Kenny deemed it ready and tried to get it started.

"Are we even allowed to make a fire here?" Stan asked with some concern. "We're right in the woods."

Kenny rolled his eyes at him.

"Loosen up, hippy." He said in a mock Cartman voice. "I know what I'm doing, it's fine." He got the fire started and he and Clyde whooped in joy as the flames started to slowly creep over the wood. Clyde looked up and saw Kyle and Cartman walk their way, quickly letting go off each other's hands when they came into eyesight. Kyle was greeted happily by Stan, who pulled him down onto the grass for a hug. Cartman, naturally, ignored everybody but instead went straight for the booze. Clyde sat down next to Craig again. Kenny smiled at the two of them and Clyde grinned back. He grabbed his wine and saw Craig eye him stealthily from the corner of his eyes. Clyde rolled his eyes and turned to him, deciding to confront him about it.

"Why does it bother you so much when I drink? You think I would get drunk and cheat on you?"

Craig just raised his eyebrows at him.

"No, of course not. If your flirting is anything to go by then I'm safe, because you only ever flirt with me." Then a thought hit Clyde.

"Oh, God. I haven't pulled a move like- like that one time before that one time, have I?" Craig seemed confused before laughing loudly.

"You mean if you have ever thrown yourself on me like that before?" Clyde's blush was enough of an answer.

"No, you haven't." Craig reassured him. "You have flirted a lot with me though, when you got drunk." Clyde smiled and leaned against him.

"Well yeah, because you're so hot." Craig grinned back, but he was still a bit unsure Clyde could see.

"But then why?" Clyde asked. "Does your father drink a lot?" Craig rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Just because we're a bit white trash doesn't mean he drinks or that he hits me." He fell silent but Clyde knew he would just have to wait a bit before Craig would answer him fully.

"Unfortunately, I do have relatives who are stereotypical white trash. I've seen aunts and uncles get really trashed at birthdays and starting to yell and throw things. I just don't want to see that happening to you, you know." He was silent again and Clyde knew he was probably staring at him. Stunned.

"Craig." He still wasn't looking at him.

"Craig." He repeated and tugged at his shoulders. Finally, Craig's eyes met his own.

"You know I would never, I would never…I may be a dumb ass but I wouldn't.."

"I know, I know." Craig reassured him. "I just…" He looked away from him again, a very uncomfortable look in his eyes. "I care a lot for you and I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"He mumbled, looking away. Clyde felt completely trampled by Craig's confession. Craig hated being sentimental or openly caring or affectionate. Clyde pulled Craig in, nearly becoming emotional at that statement, and firmly brought their lips together. Craig kissed him deeply, warmly as if he was conveying all that he didn't dare say to Clyde through their kiss. Clyde scooted closer and ran his hand through Craig's hair, pulling him in even closer. He could just suppress a moan as Craig's tongue slid along his own. Somehow they ended up on the grass, both on their sides, kissing deeply. Craig leaned over him and broke the kiss, his soft lips landing on Clyde's face. Clyde whispered in Craig's ear:

"Should we maybe, go to your place?" Craig stopped kissing him to look at him. It was a nearly unreadable look, much like the ones he had given Clyde when they weren't together yet.

"Okay." Craig decided and Clyde grinned, clambering off the ground in a quick fashion. He looked around them, the others were already occupied.

Cartman had his arms around Kyle, the redhead sleeping peacefully on his chest. One of the brunette's hands stroking through his curls. Kenny was asleep near the fire, snoring softly. Stan and Token were talking to each other softly but stopped when they saw they were about to leave.

"Hey, you guys going?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Clyde smiled at his friend as Craig got up too.

"Say goodbye to the others, okay?"

Stan nodded and Token waived at them. Together they walked away from the pond, Clyde moving up close to Craig, cold after being away from the fire. Craig just smiled and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in closer. They walked to Craig's home in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Clyde decided not to push it this time, so when he entered Craig's room he just kissed Craig softly but firmly and then backed up, not wanting to seem too desperate. Sex had been on his mind ever since he had first kissed Craig, but he didn't want to put any pressure on it. Craig had seemed rather stubborn about Clyde not being ready. But as he pulled away Craig pulled him close to him again and kissed him again. The tangy flavor of wine mixing on their tongues. Clyde sighed into the kiss, completely surrendering to Craig. He felt Craig's hands slide into his hair, pulling them closer together. He stepped up, pressing their chests together. Craig seemed just as desperate as he was and before he knew what was happening he was pushed onto Craig's bed and his shirt was ripped off of him. A hot mouth started to press kisses down his chest and stomach. He moaned quietly as Craig traced his tongue over his hipbones. With slightly trembling hands he pulled Craig back up and tugged his shirt off, reveling in the sight of Craig shirtless. He let his hands roam freely over his bony shoulders and strong chest. They kissed again and Clyde moaned deep in his throat when Craig's hand moved down to cup him through his jeans.

"Hm, already hard, Donovan?" Craig smirked against his mouth.

"Shut up, it's a compliment and you know it. Besides…" He let his own hand move down to Craig's jeans, feeling his erection. "You're hard too."

"Fuck, that's because I've wanted this for so long now." Craig backed up to unbuckle Clyde's jeans and slide it down his legs. His fingers hooked under his boxers, leaving Clyde naked on his sheets.

"Wanted what exactly?" Clyde grinned at him, shaking slightly in anticipation.

"To have you all to myself like this, all hard for me." Craig smirked back, grasping Clyde's erection in his hand. Clyde's eyes closed on the intense contact and he had to bite his lip to not moan eagerly. Craig worked him softly, almost as if he was afraid to hurt him. Clyde pushed back eagerly. He looked up at Craig and saw he was looking at him with some hesitation.

"Wh-what is it?" He managed. Craig was silent, instead his free hand moved to his bedside table and he opened the drawer. Craig's hands left him and his eyes widened as he saw Craig pull out his bottle of lube to squish some into his hand. He was panting softly as Craig's hands returned to him. One hand continued to stroke him slowly and he moaned at the contact. His eyes had closed again and a surprised gasp fell from his lips as he felt a slick finger prod him and then slide in slowly. His eyes snapped open again as he sucked in a surprised breath as that finger started to push in and out of him slowly.

He was determined not to come too soon this time, even when the combined effort of being jerked off and getting spread was making him really, really aroused. A second finger was added and he whined low in his throat. He could feel his legs start to shake slightly, out of anticipation and out of arousal. He groaned as those fingers hooked up and hit his prostrate. But he was persistent and he managed to keep his arousal under control, even when he could tell Craig was testing him as he pressed his fingers in and out him faster and that he was hitting his prostrate with every thrust.  
A third finger pressed into him, stretching him further. He was moaning and panting constantly now. He had never been more turned on in his life and he could see that Craig was enjoying himself immensely too. His eyes had darkened in lust and he was looking down hungrily at Clyde's spread out body on his bed.

Suddenly Clyde didn't care anymore, he grabbed for Craig and pulled him down, kissing him desperately. His hands moved to Craig's jeans, undoing them and pulled them down hastily. Craig helped him and kicked them off. Now completely naked he leaned over him and kissed him hungrily. Clyde's hand found Craig's erection, jerking him off fast and without apparent rhythm. Craig groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, his hands left him. Clyde saw how he grabbed the lube and spread some of it over his erection.

This time, Craig didn't ask anything when he leaned over him. He just kissed Clyde softly, but with an underlying intensity. One hand still near his head and the other placed under Clyde's knee. The hand slid down, guiding Craig's erection into him. Clyde's eyes went wide and he gasped as Craig gently forced himself into Clyde, slow but steady. Pain was flowing over him in overwhelming waves and underneath, barely noticeable was pleasure. It must have shown on his face as he winced and tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh, God, it's still too soon." Craig choked out, voice heavy and deep with arousal. But Clyde recognized distress in it as well. Warm lips kissed his forehead and he felt Craig panting softly, clearly trying to contain himself.

"Maybe we should wait." He felt Craig start to withdraw, but he wouldn't have it. Who knew how long it would take before Craig would finally deem him ready?

"No!" Clyde moaned, pushing back harshly, taking Craig in again. It still hurt like hell, but he could also feel the incredible feeling he had felt when Craig had fingered him. That warm, intrusive but weirdly comforting sensation. Craig's breathing hitched loudly.

"Clyde." He moaned. Clyde couldn't make out whether it was in warning or in arousal. He decided to take it as he wanted it. With a whimper, both in pain and in pleasure, he pushed himself up again and then bucked back down to take Craig in again. He was slowly starting to get used to it. He was still in pain, but that pain was not important. He wanted it so, so bad that the pain was overseeable. And the sight of Craig visibly trying to contain himself was so incredibly hot. And then, on the third push, the feeling of pleasure was getting stronger he led out a throaty whimper. Craig started to tentatively meet his pushes with shallow thrusts, Clyde's pain giving way to more and more pleasure.

"Fuck, Clyde, I don't want to hurt you." Craig sounded torn between continuing and stopping altogether. But Clyde grabbed his shoulders, pulling him on for a deep kiss.

"Don't worry. It's not hurting so much anymore." Clyde whispered back, hands sliding over Craig's shoulders. He reassured him with another kiss. It was still stinging a bit, but he didn't care about the pain anymore, not at all. He wanted to keep doing this. He felt closer to Craig than he had ever felt in his life and a little pain wasn't going to keep them apart.

They worked up a slow rhythm, Craig thrusting and Clyde pushing back. The feeling of pain was slowly leaving him, to be replaced nearly completely by bliss and his breaths became deeper and his moans more frequent. They shared another long deep kiss and Clyde felt himself relax completely, allowing Craig to push in deeper.

"Oh, oh God." He whimpered against Craig's lips. Craig kept kissing him everywhere that he could: on his lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. A loud moan escaped Clyde's lips as Craig brushed over his prostrate.

"Oh, right there." He encouraged. Craig thrusted back in. Hard and accurate. Clyde threw his head back and dug his nails into Craig's shoulders.

"Oh, yes, like that." He whimpered and closed his eyes firmly, the pleasure becoming nearly too much.

Craig groaned in answer and picked up his pace, hand moving Clyde's leg up further so that he moved in deeper. Clyde knew he was panting and letting his breath out in deep huffs. Whimpers and moans fell from his lips, and every time Craig brushed his prostrate he became louder and louder.

"Fuck, fuck, Clyde."

He sneaked a peak and saw Craig biting his lip and flushed down to his collarbones. Clyde slid one of his hands up and moved it into Craig's hair, tugging hard. Craig groaned and closed his eyes, moving into him more feverously. Suddenly he nearly completely stilled his movements and Clyde panicked a bit: surely he wasn't going to stop now?!  
But Craig just moved up onto his knees and he grabbed Clyde's legs, pushing them up and spreading him further. He started to move again and Clyde smacked his hand in front of his mouth to prevent himself from shouting. Craig could completely control his movements like this, moving in steadily and deep, hitting Clyde's prostrate with every thrust. Clyde's free hand clawed over the sheets, desperate to be able to hold on to something. He heard his groans become louder and more needy but he couldn't do anything to control them.

"Oh, oh, Craig! Oh, oh God, so good-."

His legs started to tremble in Craig's grip and he was desperately trying to buck up, to get Craig to hit that spot faster. But Craig kept an impossible hold on his legs, moving in steady but surely. Craig looked down at him appreciatively, obviously liking the display of a spread out, flustered and naked Clyde on his sheets. One of Craig's hands left his knees and grabbed his hand that clutching the sheets and led it towards Clyde's forgotten erection. Clyde whimpered as Craig's hand wrapped Clyde's around it, jerking him off slowly. His other hand reached behind him and grabbed the pillow in a tight grip.

"I can't-." He whimpered. He was sure he wouldn't last, not if he also started to touch himself.

"That's okay." Craig groaned, seemingly understanding him. "I want to see you come." That last remark dissolved all Clyde's self control and he gripped himself firmly. Craig leaned back, moving into him harder. Clyde closed his eyes and moved his hand fast. Involuntarily he felt his back arch as his body was completely overrun by that feeling of bliss. He moaned out loudly, clutching the pillow like a life line as he milked himself completely dry.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck, Clyde!" He knew he must have set Craig off too when he came and he opened his eyes just in time to see Craig buck forward sharply, moaning deeply while he came. Clyde's hands moved up and he pulled Craig down, grabbing his sides. Craig let go off Clyde's knees and leaned in, meeting Clyde in a kiss. Clyde pulled at him harder.

"Clyde-." But he already collapsed onto Clyde's chest, right in his cum, he groaned at the stickiness. Clyde just grinned against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Craig's sweaty upper body. He couldn't get enough of Craig being close to him. Craig just looked at him with a frown and Clyde grinned back at him. From the corner of his eye he could see his phone lighting up.

He grabbed for it and flipped open, ignoring Craig's protests. He saw he had gotten a few messages from Kenny, all containing attachments. He was expecting maybe that one picture he knew Kenny had taken of the him and Craig. He had not expecting seeing 4 or 5 more of them.

They were all of the two of them and it was obvious neither of them had noticed Kenny taking them. There was one of them lying on the grass together, talking and drinking. Clyde smiled when he saw Craig's happy expression in all of them. Craig scooted up next to him and looked at his phone.

"Oh, Lord, it looks as if you have made me a goofy idiot." He grumbled. "Like yourself."

Clyde smiled at him and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Didn't I make you a goofy idiot for me months ago already?" He teased back.

Craig was silent for a bit, but smiled and looked away.

"Yes, yes you did."


	9. Lemonade equals love

**Thank you for reading this story and sticking around for the final chapter! Your reviews and support mean a lot to me and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. It is a bit mushy maybe, but it's Clyde. And Clyde and mushiness just go together.**

**Also: SMUT**

**Lemonade equals love**

Summer seemed to stretch endlessly ahead: just a long streak of warmth, sleeping in late and doing things with Craig. Clyde felt like a happy retard when he woke up and realized he really was dating his best friend. He knew he would probably miss him terribly during the two weeks he would go to the Netherlands to visit his mother's family with his father and sister. The dreary Dutch summer and the odd mixture of Dutch and English his relatives always threw at him now only seemed funny and a small obstacle in his vacation. Even the idea of hours of flying and having dinner at exactly 6PM couldn't bring as much as a dint in his happy mood. Not when after those two weeks he would probably mostly fill his time with hanging out with Craig in the park, at parties or just at home. Just like now, when he was waiting anxiously for Craig to show up. He had already made some grenadine lemonade and put a jug of it on his desk. They had agreed to just hang out like they always did playing some videogames.

Dating your best friend was the best, Clyde thought as he straightened the sheets of his bed absentmindedly. You still got to do all the fun stuff with each other only now, when he would lose in the game, as he usually did, he could try to forget that by making out a bit with Craig.

Clyde looked at his freshly made bed and thought of the last time they had ended up there. With a blush he remembered his sister casually mentioned at breakfast one day that Clyde must have become so religious all of a sudden because she kept hearing him say: 'Oh God, oh God, oh God.' through the wall just before he and Craig came downstairs. His father had started laughing really hard and his sister had grinned knowingly as Clyde just stammered some excuse and knocked the milk off of the table. Craig had smirked and had just continued eating his breakfast. That had only been a quick jerking off session as they were supposed to have dinner downstairs. Craig had snuck into his room during the night and they had just kissed and hugged throughout the night. Clyde was too much on edge with his sister right next door to be able to have sex. But when Craig had pushed his hands in his sweatpants Clyde couldn't say no.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his doorknob turn and Craig entered the room.

"Hey, how did you get in?" He asked as Craig stepped up to him. Already he could smell Craig's incredible smell and he felt himself feel so very comfortable as he took a deep breath to take in more. Craig only smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Clyde threw his arms around his shoulders and leaned against him comfortably.

"Your sister was in the garden and saw me coming so she let me in."

"Aha, okay." Clyde's mind was already elsewhere as he ran his hands over Craig's dark red shirt, his fingers sliding over Craig's hipbones as he did so. He could see Craig grin at his obvious distraction. Craig kissed him again and backed up. They both had smiles plastered across their face. Clyde's: wide and happy. Craig's: small but equally happy.

"Want to game?" Clyde asked. Craig just nodded and ran a hand through Clyde's hair.

"You sure you ready for me to beat you again? Then sure." Clyde moved away and grabbed the lemonade. Craig already sat down on his couch and turned on the TV and the play station.

"Here." He handed Craig a glass of grenadine lemonade and took a big sip of his own glass himself. It was already getting quite warm and he was thirsty constantly.

Jus then Craig's phone beeped and he fished it out of his pants. Clyde caught sight of the screen 'Tweek' and he nearly went to grab the phone out of Craig's hand. He was still unsure what to think about Tweek, even when Craig had reassured him that there really was absolutely nothing between the two of them and would Clyde please stop whining about it? His interest in the text however was once again poorly hidden and Craig caught his eye as he opened the text. He read it and then showed the phone to Clyde.

"Here, to ease your mind." But he didn't sound angry, more amused at Clyde's unease and jealousy. Clyde took the phone and read the text. If he didn't text Tweek himself he would have been surprised at the serious, almost emotionless tone he used in his texts.

"Asked Annie out today, she said yes. Thanks for your advice."

Clyde smiled.

"He really asked her out? That's great!" Craig took his phone and pocketed it again.

"Yup, he needed to find his courage for it and finally did. So, are you okay now?" He grinned and petted Clyde's hair. "Will you stop being jealous now? Do you finally believe that there's nothing between the two of us?" He mocked slightly. But Clyde could see he was also partially serious. Clyde leaned in and kissed him.

"Yes." Craig smiled at Clyde's reassurance. "Want to start gaming now?"Clyde proposed.

"Sure."

Clyde turned on the TV and the playstation, booting up the game. He handed Craig a controller. It didn't take long for them to be engaged in a furious battle. Both of them were equally desperate to win. Sometimes Clyde would let Craig win, to make him happier, but not today. He figured Craig was already happy because he was with Clyde, so giving him a victory over him was just out of the question. It turned out that neither one of them could really beat the other. They either finished seconds apart or they alternated in winning and losing.  
After their tenth game they took a short brake and Clyde leaned in to kiss Craig, deciding to have them both share a victory. He kissed Craig and poured all his passion and feelings for him into it.

Craig yanked him close by the scruff of his neck. Their kiss was already harsh and desperate. A hot surge of passion shot through Clyde and he wanted to touch his boy friend on his chest, his back, _everywhere_. So he decided to do just that. Clyde's hand found Craig's jeans and quickly he unbuttoned them and pushed them open. A desperate moan sounded from Craig's lips as Clyde wrapped his hand around his erection, jerking him off swiftly. Craig panted against his lips and Clyde just licked over his lips teasingly. An idea suddenly occurred to him and he broke their kiss. He slid onto the floor and pushed Craig's legs apart.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked, confusion clear in his expression. Clyde was silent and just unbuttoned Craig's jeans, sliding them down a bit. He looked up at Craig, nervous, but continued his actions and dragged Craig's boxers down. Craig kept looking at him, apparently lost for words as Clyde leaned down and closed his lips over Craig's erection. He had never done this before, so he felt quite uncertain and worried he might be really bad at it, but he had wanted to try it for so long now that his initial nerves couldn't stop him. He kept his eyes on Craig's as he took him in deeper. Craig moaned and closed his eyes, one of his hands sliding into Clyde's hair, urging him on. With some hesitation he pressed Clyde down a bit more and Clyde moaned at Craig's obvious desperation. Clyde sucked a bit harder and Craig's hand tightened more.

"Oh, oh God." He moaned above him. The sound only spurred Clyde on more, taking him in deeper. His hand moved to Craig's erection jerking him off while simultaneously sucking him. Craig moaned loudly above him and started to tug on Clyde's head.

"Come on." Craig moaned and he grabbed Clyde's shoulders. Clyde removed his mouth from Craig and looked up. Craig pulled him up and kissed him fiercely.

"Let's move this to your bed." Craig proposed, pulling him up. They both moved to stand in the room, Craig kicked his pants off impatiently and pulled Clyde towards his bed. Clyde followed him eagerly and pushed Craig down onto the sheets, kissing him hard. His hand found Craig erection again and he jerked him off fluently. Craig moaned and tugged him down, pressing him against his chest. Clyde's mouth moved to Craig's neck, licking him and biting down tentatively. Craig moaned appreciatively and Clyde bit down harder, grating the skin between his teeth. Another low moan came from Craig's mouth.

His hand never stopped moving as he sucked and bit at the sensitive skin of Craig's neck. Craig's hand moved to his shirt and he took the hint, moving up to discard his shirt, Craig did the same and pulled him down again. Clyde felt desperate and shifted down, kissing down Craig's chest. Craig's hands moved over his chest and shoulders, sending shivers over him. He noticed that Craig liked it rough just as well on his chest as on his neck. He sank his teeth into Craig's nipple and he heard a loud moan above him. He had a feeling he should have known Craig liked it rough and he enjoyed it immensely to hear Craig's appreciation. When his mouth moved to Craig's stomach he felt a hand settle in his hair, pushing him down slightly.

"Clyde…" Craig's voice was low and deep. "Just, ughn, come on…" Craig moaned. Clyde understood and moved down further. He took a deep breath to give himself more courage and licked a long line over Craig's erection. Then he took him in, sucking him softly. Craig's hands combed his hair almost shyly. He started to slowly bob his head up and down. He had never done this before and wasn't used to taking Craig in too deep so he used his hand to help him along.

"God, Clyde…" He heard Craig moan as he sucked at just the tip.

"Fuck, you're doing really good." Craig seemed to realize Clyde needed some reassurance. Just as Clyde moved down to take him in deeper he heard some rummaging above his head. He was pulled up again and moaned when he their tongues meshed together again. Craig grabbed for his jeans and Clyde backed up. They both moved their hands to slide off his jeans and boxers. A warm hand closed over his neglected cock and he whimpered needy at the contact.

"Hm…" He hummed lowly and closed his eyes. Craig worked him the way he had worked him before: slow but accurate and Clyde felt he was again rapidly losing control of himself. He was tugged down onto Craig's chest and as his hand fell next to Craig's head to keep him propped up he knew what the rummaging sound had been: lube. Craig's hand grabbed the lube and opened it. But Clyde bit his lip in doubt.

"I-I don't know, I'm still pretty sore." Recovering from sex had proven quite difficult. He was really sore and he was still quite stiff and even thinking about sex was unsettling. But Craig ignored him, instead he grabbed one of Clyde's hand so that Clyde was forced to rest on his elbow. His eyes went wide as he watched how Craig squirted some lube into his hand. He could only stare as his Craig spread the lube over his fingers in an equal coating and then guided it down, between his legs. Clyde whimpered when he saw how Craig spread his own legs, pushing Clyde's hand between them.

"I thought you didn't want to bottom." Clyde chocked out, turning red as he thought of slowly pushing himself into Craig. Craig just trailed Clyde's fingers over his bottom, dipping lower and slightly inside. Clyde blushed even more as he saw Craig sigh at his touch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Craig whispered. "If you don't want to…"And he moved to push Clyde's hand away.

"No!" Clyde whispered back and he moved closer, hovering over Craig. His hand was shaking as he trailed over Craig's ass again, barely daring to push one of his fingers inside.

"I want to, you- you know I do." He stammered. Craig's eyes had closed and his hands gripped Clyde's shoulders. Everything in his stance was urging Clyde on. So slowly and carefully he pressed his finger inside, earning him another moan. He swallowed when he felt how tight and warm Craig was. Slowly he pushed his finger all the way in. He took a moment to get used to the feeling, but Craig didn't want to take it _that_ slow and he twitched his hips. Clyde bit his lip and started to push his finger in and out of Craig. They both moaned at the feeling. Craig's fingers slipped into his hair, combing it and pulling at the strands as Clyde started to push in harder. His movements became easier and more fluent.

"More." Craig rasped and Clyde obliged with a whimper, pressing a second finger in. Craig tossed his head back, hair spreading over the pillow. Craig moaned softly as Clyde resumed his movements. Clyde remembered about the prostrate and softly pushed his fingers up. Craig made a desperate whimpering sound and Clyde pressed his erection against Craig's thigh. Clyde started spreading his fingers a bit, stretching Craig. The other boy was panting softly and he could see a blush starting on his cheeks.

"Clyde." Craig sighed and he tugged at his hair. Clyde groaned in need as he bucked his erection against Craig. He felt the hands leave him and saw Craig grab the lube again, squishing some onto his hand. He withdrew his fingers and settled between Craig's legs. He moaned as Craig's hand spread the lube over his erection.

"You sure?" He whispered, even as he carefully positioned Craig's legs high up over his waist. Craig pulled him in for a hungry kiss.

"Yes." Craig's hand continued to spread the lube over him. Urgency swept over him as that warm hand slowly jacked him off. He pressed forward and Craig's hand left him, moving to his waist and pressing him into him. "Just go slow." Craig whispered as Clyde brushed over him. Clyde moaned and leaned in, kissing him again. The tip of his erection found Craig's stretched entrance and he pressed into him just barely.

Their eyes locked and Clyde couldn't look away from Craig's darkened ones. The usual gray overshadowed by his pupils that had dilated enormously. Craig's hair was all sweaty and messed up and the blush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. Clyde knew he himself didn't look much better. He blushed easily anyway and he was sure right then he must be red down to his chest. And already could he feel tiny beads of sweat slide down his back. Craig's hand on his waist pressed him down some more. And Clyde exhaled in a whimpering sound as he took Craig's cue and pushed into him, as slow and as gentle as possible.

"Oh, oh, _shit_." He couldn't help but swear loudly. Craig was hot and smooth, stretching tightly over him. Craig's arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Clyde panted fiercely and kissed Craig over and over on his lips.

"Craig, Craig, oh God." Craig kissed him back, breathing harshly. Their breaths mingling. He pressed their foreheads together and with some hesitation he began moving his hips. Craig moaned under him, the sound barely audible but driving Clyde insane nonetheless. He pressed in a bit harder and just a tad faster. Pleasure zipped through him as he felt Craig's heat around him. Moans were slipping out of him uncontrollably. Craig angled himself up, making Clyde brush over his prostrate.

"Hmm, yes." Craig moaned. Small, breathy sounds escaped him as Clyde moved into him. The sounds made Clyde's mind all foggy and hungry for more of them. He kept aiming for that spot, hitting it harder. Craig fell back against the bed as Clyde worked him over thoroughly. The sight was priceless to Clyde. He had not expected such submission of Craig. But the proof was right in front of him. A spread out and flustered Craig, moaning under his breath. But the nails that were digging into his shoulders and the way Craig was pushing back indicated that although Clyde was the one on top he was not entirely the one in charge. His shaking arms could barely hold him up and Craig seemed to notice.  
Craig pushed him away, so that his hand pressed against Clyde's collarbone, propping him up over him. His moans were deeper and more desperate. Clyde saw him bite his lip and he leaned heavily against Craig's hand, moving harder and faster. Craig's free hand grabbed his erection and started to jerk in time with Clyde's movements.

He couldn't get enough of looking at Craig. His best friend and now boy friend that was so eagerly, so willingly lying underneath him. He felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, Craig! Oh, God, I love you so much!" He bucked up harshly and Craig mewled desperately under him, clawing at Clyde's shoulder. The sound nearly set him off completely. He kept moving in hard and Craig repeated those desperate sounds. He couldn't stop rolling his hips swiftly and hard. His moans turning to loud grunts as Craig started to clench and contract around him.

"Shit, shit, ow, Clyde!" Craig moaned under him and ejaculated over his stomach. The sight of Craig crying out was the last straw for Clyde and he groaned and winced as his own orgasm hit him hard. His shaking hands could no longer hold him up and he collapsed onto Craig's chest. Craig wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Both of them ignored the stickiness for the time being as they just lay there panting. Clyde pressed kisses to Craig's sweaty forehead.

"Oh, fuck, that was nice. "

"Hm, yes, it was."

"But I thought you didn't want to bottom?" He asked again. Craig quirked an eyebrow.

"I can be flexible." Craig smirked and Clyde smiled back.

"Sounds…promising."

Craig ran a hand through Clyde's hair and kissed him on his mouth.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?"

"Together?" Clyde's eyes lit up, Craig just rolled his.

"Of course." They got up from the bed and Craig just walked out of Clyde's room stark naked. Clyde grabbed his boxers and slipped them on quickly. He followed Craig towards the shower, noticing he was walking with a slight limp. A grin formed on his face as he realized that he had done that. He closed the bathroom door behind him and nearly dashed into the shower with Craig, who was already turning on the water and testing its temperature. Clyde smiled as they got under the water. He grabbed the shower gel and started to wash Craig's chest and shoulders. With a sigh Craig closed his eyes and let Clyde wash away the sweat and cum on his abdomen. Clyde moved to his knees and thoroughly soaped Craig's legs.

"Oh, on your knees, Donovan?" Craig teased above him. Clyde looked up and smirked. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you like?"

"Certainly." Craig whispered. Clyde moved up and he kissed Craig on the mouth. Craig grabbed the shower gel and returned the favor. Clyde hummed in approval as Craig's strong and soaped up hands moved over his back and his chest. He giggled and squirmed as Craig tickled his armpits and sides. They hugged and kissed some more under the warm water stream and things only got awkward for a moment as Craig had to clean himself more thoroughly, getting rid of Clyde's semen. Clyde grabbed a towel and toweled Craig dry, tousling his hair and kissing him while doing it. Craig just smiled and grabbed the towel once he had finished. He dried Clyde softly and affectionately and Clyde blushed at Craig's sweetness. Clyde dressed himself in his boxers but Craig didn't bother with it and just trotted across the hallway stark naked again.

In his room Craig was dressing himself again. Clyde did the same and while he did that he realized something. He had confessed his love for Craig in the middle of their passionate moment but Craig hadn't as much as acknowledge him. He frowned as he pulled his shirt over his head. Did Craig not feel the same? Was he not ready to say it? Maybe Craig just saw him as a way of passing the time? Craig was already finished and started to make the bed, sitting down on it when the sheets were spread neatly once more. He patted the sheets next to him, inviting Clyde to join him. Clyde smiled, his worries momentarily forgotten and he joined Craig on his bed. He snuggled up to him and Craig turned on the TV, that was still visible from that angle. They settled on watching a rerun of 'Family Guy'. But Clyde couldn't help but frown as he remembered his unanswered confession. A hand started to stroke his hair but it did nothing to relieve him off his worries. Why hadn't Craig said it back? It wouldn't leave his mind. Craig sighed and his fingers slid through Clyde's hair over and over.

"Just ask it."

"What?" Clyde asked back confused.

"I know you want to ask me, so just do it." Craig was onto him, as always. Clyde turned to hide his face against Craig's shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it, I get, it's a big thing to say." He felt cold all over as he continued.

"Besides, maybe you don't feel the same so-."

"Are you kidding?" Craig interrupted him, sounding surprised. "Of course I do!"

"Wh-what?" Clyde sputtered and he moved to look at Craig. "What?" He repeated. Craig rolled his eyes and petted his hair some more.

"Of course I love you, you dingus. You just told me at a moment I wasn't really fit to respond properly." Clyde felt a grin, probably the biggest of his existence creep onto his face.

"Really?" His face was starting to hurt because of his grinning

"Yes."Clyde pulled Craig against him and kissed him hard. His hands gripped Craig's black hair and Craig's hand slid to his waist, pulling him closer to him.

"Can you say it to me again?" Craig raised his eyebrows at him but remained silent. Clyde was sure he was being denied it but-

"I love you." Warmth spread over him and he kissed Craig again.

"Again."

"I love you." He pressed Craig down onto his mattress, kissing him over and over. Craig accepted his kiss, permitting himself to be pushed against the cushions. Clyde propped himself up on his elbows, laying down on Craig's warm body with a grin still on his face. He felt himself get aroused again and didn't hesitate in pressing it against Craig's leg.

"One more time."

"I love you." He could tell Craig was getting slightly annoyed but he ignored it and kissed Craig some more. The declaration of love somehow sounded incredibly hot when it came from Craig's mouth. Not only did it make him feel all warm and happy it also aroused him terribly. Craig moved his hips and Clyde felt how Craig was getting equally aroused. He moved up and pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor, already ready for round two.

"Again, say it again." He demanded

"Oh my God, I'm going to be in bed all day, am I not?" But Craig smiled and ran his hand through Clyde's hair some more, one of them shifting lower. It looked like Craig was also up for more. Clyde smiled back as he leaned in. He kissed Craig again and murmured against his lips:

"Oh, hell yes."

**END**

**Surprise! Clyde on top! But, well, they _are_ equal after all. I really hope you enjoyed this story and can find a minute to leave a small message with your opinion. I really love this pairing and I am planning on writing more :) Thank you for reading this story, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
